


The Priest Wears Prada

by pavetta



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drugs, F/M, Fashion & Couture, M/M, Multi, Sex, Supermodel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavetta/pseuds/pavetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athelstan is young and innocent model, who enters filthy, dangerous world of the fashion industry.<br/>Ragnar Lothbrok is famous and acclaimed supermodel. What will happen when their paths cross?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My English sucks, but I really liked the idea and I really wanted to write this, even for fun!  
> Anyway, I hope you will enjoy!

 

It was late afternoon. Haraldson was sulking behind the table, while Siggy was fanning herself with some documents. Floki was rubbing his tired eyes destroying completely his fancy make up. The only sound in the room was Torstein making bubble-gum balloons.  
"There’re all useless! This casting call is a complete bullshit!" Haraldson spat finally.  
"Calm down, husband…There are only few left..." Siggy put her hand on his arm.  
"They better be good!" Floki spoke.  
"Ok, so the break is over?" Torstein asked and when everybody nodded, he shouted: "Next one, please!"  
The door opened with a loud scratch and few moments later a young man appeared. He was looking shy and unsure, blinking behind his old-fashioned, round glasses. He had white sneakers on his feet and a book under his arm. Besides, he was wearing black jeans and a dark brown shirt.

"Terrible fashion sense!" Floki wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
"His hair seems good though…" Torstein whispered to Siggy. " And his face…"  
"Shut up! " Haraldson hissed.  
"Come closer and tell us something about you." Siggy said inviting the man to their table.

He did as she told him. He cleared his throat. "Umm…My name is Athelstan…and I’m umm…"

"Oh, for God’s sake… " Haraldson put a hand on his head.  
"Don’t worry, take your time. We are not going to bite you." Siggy said in a calming tone.  
"Not yet at least…" Floki added under his breath.

"I’m sorry " Athelstan continued. " So, my name is Athelstan and I umm…"  
"We know already what your name is!" Haraldson exploded.  
"And who names his kid like that anyway..." Floki snorted.  
"Why do you want to be a model?" Siggy asked.

"Back in a monastery…I mean I was raised in a monastery orphanage. After I left as an adult I tried to do many things for a living. Mostly, I tried to be a book illustrator, but it never worked so…"  
"So…?" Siggy raised her eyebrow.  
"He means he wants to do this only because of money." Floki said. "I think we wasted enough time on him. Next one, please!"  
"No, sir!" Athelstan tried to explain himself. "I mean, yes, money IS important and I would lie if I said it isn’t….But as an artist I appreciate the work in a modeling. It’s an art too. And…there was that charity event in the orphanage I used to lived in. One of the brothers, a good friend of mine had an idea that we should promote it with a poster. He asked me to pose for him dressed as a priest. I agreed and…ummm…it was quite successful I suppose. So I thought that I could try being a model."  
"It gets better and better!" Floki couldn’t hide his amusement. "Do you have any portfolio, Priest? I wouldn’t forgive myself not seeing this legendary poster of yours! I think it will be fun for us all!"  
Athelstan’s lips dropped a little but he handed the book he had carried under his arm to Floki.

Everybody stretched out their necks to see it, except for Haraldson who seemed totally uninterested.  
Athelstan’s portfolio began with black and white photo shoot. He was wearing a suit and was looking quite smart. Or at least Athelstan thought so.  
"Boring!" Floki commented.  
Next photos were in color. Athelstan posed on a motorcycle, clad in torn jeans and a black leather jacket. His hair was a mess of dark curls and his face was unshaven.  
"Disaster!"  
The last photo shoot was the most embarrassing one. Athelstan felt blush coming high on his cheeks when Floki turned the page. The young man was shirtless, wearing only blue jeans and doing some strange poses while leaning against the wall.  
"Tragedy!" Floki laughed. "Maybe some B - grade gay magazine will pay some dollars for these photos. I want to see the priest!" He added and started to go through the remaining pages.  
"Oh, there you are!" He said in a triumphant tone and lifted up the book over his head for everyone to see. Athlestan was clad in a black priest robe, clutching a Bible to his chest. But the most striking thing were his eyes. Big, and bright and piercing into the soul.  
"Shit!" Floki cursed and Athelstan didn’t know whether consider it as an insult or a compliment.  
"This one is really good" Siggy nodded in appreciation. "Torstein?"  
"I agree. Actually, the previous photos weren’t that bad either…"  
"Oh. Come. On!" Floki patted Torstein head with Athlestan’s portfolio. "They were A-T-R-O-C-I-O-U-S!"  
"Who’s the photographer?" Siggy asked.  
"Brother Cenwulf." Athelstan responded. "He is a good friend of mine and me coming here was actually his idea. He likes photographing flowers and birds and he..."  
"He should stay with the flowers!" Floki broke in.  
"Are we done?" So far quiet Haraldson spoke from his seat.  
"I would like to take some photos of him…Of course if you let me, sir…" Torstein suggested looking for Siggy’s support. "And he should do some walking, don’t you think?"  
Floki didn’t seem to agree and no one was surprised.  
"He has no talent. He is boring. Besides, he is too short."  
"Well, Ragnar is not that tall as well…"  
"Ragnar! Ragnar is a fucking supermodel. He is a star. He has a special something. And that one lacks it!" Floki pointed his finger towards Athelstan.  
"I think we should give him a chance. Only a couple of pictures!" Torstein insisted.  
"I agree." Siggy said. "What do you think, husband?"  
"Whatever."

Torstein ordered Athelstan to stand before a white screen.  
"I need you to relax." He said and then added in a whisper: "I know they are assholes, but you must learn how to deal with those people if you really think of entering their world."  
"Do you really believe I could…?" Athelstan asked, his eyes wide.  
"Well, why not? You just have to impress them. Now, take off your glasses. I really like your eyes…Unbutton your shirt a little, just like that…Hmm, maybe a little more. And roll your sleeves up to your elbows. Now ruffle your hair…Yes, good. Is that a cross hanging on your neck? I think I want you to play with it while I am photographing. Pretend I’m not here…Well, I know it’s not easy because I’m a chatterbox."  
Athelstan smiled and SNAP! First photo was taken.

 

Athelstan was on his way home when he heard his phone ringing. It was Brother’s Cenwulf number.  
"Halo?"  
"Good evening, Athelstan. I should have called you earlier but you know how Father Cuthbert is...No calls before evening mass. So… How’s your audition?"  
"Oh, hello Brother…Well, it was a catastrophe actually…"  
"What’s happened? Is it because of my photos?"  
"No, no, the photos were fine…"Athelstan lied "I think it was my fault. I’m not good at anything. No one likes me. I think I have to get used to it…"  
"Don’t say that! I like you. Whole monastery used to love your drawings. And remember how our charity event was a success because of you…"  
"Yeah, I know…But that was only a small thing…I think professional modeling is not for me…Anyway, thanks for your support, Cenwulf. I really appreciate that."  
"What are you going to do now?"  
"I don’t know yet…"  
"I’m really sorry that it didn’t work. God bless you, Athelstan. I must go. Promise to call me soon."  
"I will. Thank you, Brother."  
Athelstan hung up and sighed.

 

Later in the evening Torstein was sitting in his room with the laptop on his knees, because his desk was flooded with the photos he took during the casting. Suddenly the door opened and a very handsome man came in. He wore a loose V-neck T-shirt, some denim pants and a dark brown leather jacket with studs. His hair was long and golden.  
"Ragnar! What a surprise. Good to see you, man! I was going to call you to discuss the photo shoot Floki is planning on his new haute couture collection."  
"Yeah, The Modern Viking. He keeps talking about it all the time."  
"How’s your day?"  
"Hectic, as usual." Ragnar said and lit the cigarette, then offered another one to Torstein. "Want some?"  
"Nah, I quit smoking some time ago. And you should stop it as well for the sake of your health."  
"You sound like Haraldson." Ragnar puffed up the smoke and they both giggled. "So how’s your day? And what all those pictures doing there? Who are these guys?" The man pointed towards the desk covered with photos.  
"Future Ragnars."  
"Pfff. There are no other Ragnars." He examined the pictures. "Everybody knows I am a fashion legend."  
One photography caught his attention though. It was a photo of a dark – haired boy looking shyly to the camera. His gaze was impossibly blue and innocent, but the way his full lips pressed to the silver cross he worn on his neck could awake not so innocent thoughts.  
"Who’s that?"  
Torstein looked up from his laptop.  
"Umm...His name is Athelstan or something along those lines…But he is more known as the Priest."  
"And he wants to be a model? Is he really a priest?"  
"No, not really. He was doing some photo shoot clad in a priest robe and Floki gave him that nickname."  
"Do you have his portfolio here?"  
"Why? Have you fallen in love with him? "Tortstein grinned and hit Ragnar lightly with his elbow.  
"Maybe..." The man said with a smirk. "I think he can be a treasure you’re all looking for."  
Torstein put away his laptop, lifted from his chair and started to search through countless files collected in a huge bookcase behind his desk.  
"Thank God "A” is the first letter of the alphabet" He said. "Oh, here you are. Your boyfriend's file."  
"Shut up!" Ragnar put out the cigarette. "And give it to me."  
He looked over every portrait of Athelstan with a big attention. Page after page, picture after picture. He was contemplating the shirtless photo shoot for a really long time. Torstein cleared his throat. Ragnar lifted his head startled and if Torstein didn’t know him he would say that he just blushed.  
"What?! I’m just trying to help you, cause Haraldson is too dumb to recognize a real gem. Where is the priest picture?"  
"It’s the last one. But I don’t think you will be able to see it until Christmas with that pace of looking."  
Ragnar turned the page, although reluctantly. But then, wow, the photo everyone spoke of left him speechless.  
"Fuck! He is amazing! He would sell a holy water to me without a problem. And I’m not even a religious person."  
Torstein smiled.  
"He did this for some charity, if I recall well. It was very effective we were told."  
"I suppose it would be more effective with him having no clothes on." Ragnar grinned and added:  
"I have an idea."

 

Athelstan was in his pyjama ready to sleep when his phone rang. He put his glasses on. The number was unknown.  
He was sad, and tired and was really not in mood to deal with people offering him a brand new set of pots and pans and an eggbeater as a gift. After a while he decided to pick up the phone though. The hour was late so this call could be important. Maybe something bad happened to Cenwulf or Father Cuthbert.  
"Athelstan’s speaking."  
"Hi! I hope I didn’t wake you. It’s Torstein, the photographer, you know, the one from the “Kattegat” magazine..."

 

"Umm...Athelstan, are you there?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnar convinces Floki to give Athelstan a chance.

 

Athelstan was standing in Lindisfarne street, near the apartment he lived in. He still couldn’t believe that this was actually happening.  
He barely slept last night, so he tried to sober himself a little with a coffee he bought at Val - Halla. Actually, during the last week, he didn’t sleep well at all. The reason was Torstein’s call. And now THE DAY had come.  
Help me, Lord, he prayed, give me strength and don’t let me waste the chance I’ve got.  
Athelstan’s whole life was miserable from the very start. His parents left him as a toddler at the monastery door. The life in the orphanage was calm, yet very strict and simple. He made few friends, and Cenwulf was like a big brother to him, but he always felt lack of something. He wanted to become a monk for a moment, but he was too interested in the world around him to spend all his life locked behind the monastery door. He traveled a little across the Europe, doing small jobs and catching a language, but it was hard for him to make a living there. So he came back to Los Angeles and decided to settle choosing the one job he was sure it’s good for him. Unfortunately, the book illustrations he created were not good enough for the others, so one more time he failed. But know Athelstan was here, waiting for his first professional photo shoot for “Kattegat” fashion magazine.

 

Athelstan was lost in his thoughts when a loud sound of horn startled him. He dropped his unfinished coffee. It splattered on the pavement.  
A big limousine, very black and very luxurious, parked in front of him. Behind half –lowered windshield an unfamiliar man was sitting. He had a messy brown hair reaching his shoulders and an eye patch on his right eye.  
“Hello! You must be Athelstan.” The man said.  
“Yes, it’s me. But…Is Torstein with you?”  
“No, he’s already on the set. I’m Arne by the way.” The man reached out to Athelstan. “ And this is Leif.”  
“Hi!” Leif was a short haired blonde sitting behind the wheel. “Are you coming in? Being late to your first shoot is not a good idea, you know.”  
“Oh!” Athelstan got to the car and added with a nervous giggle: “I hope you’re not going to kill me and sacrifice me to some pagan gods because of that!”  
“We will!” Arne laughed. “Oh, and sorry for your coffee. If you’re hungry there are some goodies inside the fridge. And a champagne. Just don’t touch a goat cheese – Ragnar loves it.”  
“THAT Ragnar?! You guys know Ragnar Lothbrok?” Athelstan couldn’t believe his ears.  
“You’re adorable!” Leif chuckled. “Of course we know him. I am his driver.”  
“And I am his stylist. “ Arne added.

 

They reached their destination after a half an hour. The set was located in some beautiful area near the lake. There were green fields on the left and some woods on the right. However, it was not a peaceful place now. There were several vans and cars out there, and at least more than a fifty people preparing the set for the shooting.  
It was still very early and the weather was chilly, so Athelstan was grateful when Arne and Leif ordered him to rest before the shoot inside one of the vans. Before they left Arne said to Athlestan in a rather enigmatic tone:  
“Someone wants you to meet him there.”  
Athelstan thanked both of them for the lift and walked into the van. He was sure it was Torstein whom Arne talked about, so he was really terrified discovering that there were two man inside the vehicle and none of them was him. The first one was Floki, wearing some ridiculous clothes and sporting even more heavier make up than the last time Athelstan saw him. He was also unnaturally tall today and Athelstan realized that the man wore an over-knee boots on a really high heels. He was revolving around a second man who somehow seemed very familiar to Athelstan even though the only thing Athelstan could see from his angle was the man’s back. And it was a very shapely back.  
“You can’t wear this shirt like that! It will ruin the effect!” Athelstan heard Floki talking.  
“So how am I suppose to wear it? Should I put it on my ass?”  
“Take it off, you idiot!” Floki hissed in the respond but his companion just laughed on that.  
After a short consideration Athelstan decided to leave the van as quiet as possible, but for his misfortune he didn’t notice the fully dressed mannequins behind him. They fell on the floor like a domino with an impossible noise, dragging Athelstan along.  
“Who’s there? How dare you ruin my clothes? My lovely, precious clothes?!” Floki literally thrown himself forward trying to save his designs. But the damage was already done.  
“Who are you? Show me your face!” Floki was really furious and started to burrow the materials searching for the culprit. Finally dark curls surfaced, along with a pale face and terrified eyes.  
“Please… Don’t kill me…” It was all that Athelstan managed to say.

 

“Take it easy, Floki!”  
“Don’t worry, we will sew you another ones…”  
“Do you want some goat cheese?”  
Everybody on the set tried to calm down the fashion designer. Ragnar was sitting on the side chewing some straw and watching the scene with an amusement. There were curses, laments, dead threats and dramatic poses. All because of few rags. Athelstan was nowhere to be found. Ragnar barely prevented Floki from strangling the Priest to death with the tailor’s tape. The young man disappeared right after. Torstein was absent as well, so Ragnar wasn’t surprised seeing the two approaching together. They made a funny sight. Torstein was pushing Athelstan forward, while Athelstan, red on his face, was trying to move backwards, like a kid hiding from a dentist. Ragnar thought it was adorable.  
The lovely picture was quickly disturbed by Floki:  
“PRIEST! You will pay me for that! I promise you, I am going to kill you and feed you to the pigs! What is he doing here anyway? “  
Athelstan hid himself behind Torstein’s back.  
“Torstein, why are you blushing? Have you something to do with this?”  
“Actually, it’s me. “ Ragnar put out the straw from his lips and spoke.  
“You?”  
“Yeah. I thought you may need a second model for your Modern Viking photo shoot. So I decided I will take the Priest…For my partner.”  
“But why HIM?!”  
“I think he has a spark.”  
Athelstan eyes widened to impossible size.  
Floki started to giggle circling the Priest.  
“He’s small, and pale and looks nothing like a Viking.”  
“We will make him a Viking.” Ragnar said and turned his head to Athelstan. “I know he can do this.”  
“Does Haraldson know about it?”  
“Nope.”  
“Fuck! Are you crazy Ragnar?! This is not going to work!”  
“Just do a good photo shoot and I’m sure our old prick will say yes.”  
“I can’t do a photo shoot after all that happened!”  
“For fucks sake, Floki, there were only few items! You have ten trucks full of them!”  
“But I loved these items!”  
“They were ugly and I didn’t feel comfortable wearing them.”  
“Traitor!”

 

Floki agreed. Ragnar knew that deep in his heart the eccentric fashion designer admired and respected him. Lothbrok was his muse. But Floki had a condition.

 

Athelstan was sitting alone in the van wearing a brown bathrobe and clutching the cross to his chest. He felt like crying. “Answer me, Lord? What should I suppose to do now?”  
The knock on the door woke him from his thoughts.  
“It’s me, Torstein. Are you ready? Everybody’s waiting.”  
“I can’t do this! “ The photographer heard Athlestan’s voice coming out from the van. It sounded like sobbing.  
“Can we talk?” Ragnar shouted.  
“Of course!”  
“I’m coming in!”  
Ragnar carefully walked inside the van. He already was wearing the clothes Floki chose for him for the shoot. It was a black chain mail shirt and black leather pants with an axe on his belt. He had the golden braid on his head. Athelstan was already on his feet, alarmed.  
“Sit down, Athelstan. What’s the problem?”  
“I never…umm...”  
“There is always a first time. I also had these kind of photo shoots at the beginning of my career. I bet you have seen them too.”  
Athelstan flushed pink.  
“I have some advice for you, Athelstan. Never hesitate.”

 

On the set everything was ready. The shoot was taking place inside the tent. There was a carved, wooden table covered with dark furs in the centre and several candles all around the tent’s floor. Floki was starting to be really impatient behind his camera when Ragnar and Athelstan came.  
“He is ready to shoot.” Ragnar’s announced.  
Athelstan nodded. Ragnar placed himself behind the table.  
“Jump on the altar, Priest. We are going to sacrifice you.” Floki said cocking his head.  
Athelstan closed his eyes. The only sound inside the tent was the rustle of his bathrobe hitting the floor.  
Ragnar couldn’t help admiring the view of Athelstan’s delicate, yet well-formed body. Too bad his front was out of Ragnar’s sight. Well, he could see Athelstan’s round butt at least.  
Floki’s assistant Helga splattered some red liquid on Athelstan’s face and chest and put a rope around his neck, then ordered him to lay down on the pile of furs, right before Ragnar.  
His curious eyes finally saw every inch of the Priest’s body, from the head to the toes, and oh, he was so beautiful with his soft, pale skin, trembling lips and big blue eyes under the curtain of black curls. And his cock…Ragnar could take him in his mouth right here and right now.  
The model was aware of the excitement building inside his tight breaches. He decided to act as fast as possible and covered Athelstan’s manhood with some fur thinking more about saving himself than protecting the Priest’s modesty.  
“What are you doing?!” Floki screamed behind the camera.  
“I think Athelstan’s already proved himself. No need to torment him more. Besides, ‘Kattegat' is not a porn magazine. And Athelstan’s still naked anyway.”  
It was true. The fur barely hid his abdomen, leaving his legs and hips fully exposed.  
“Can we shoot now?” Ragnar asked.  
“Ragnar, you bastard…” Floki hissed and sighed then. “Okay, let him be. Just catch his hair and put a knife to his throat. And you, Priest, try to look as much frightened as possible. And don’t you dare ruin my photo!”  
Ragnar grabbed Athelstan’s curls making young man to reveal his lovely, white neck to the cold dagger Ragnar held. They looked into each other eyes and for a moment it was all both of them could see. When they were done Athelstan whispered;  
“Thank you…For covering me.”  
“You’re welcome.”

 

Luckily for Athelstan his next shoot was a fully clothed one. His outfit was composed of brown pants and a black-leather vest with some carved ornaments on it. His arms were bare, except for the arm ring on his wrist. He held an axe in his one hand, and a wooden cross in another.  
“No! You look like a lost puppy! You can’t look like a lost puppy!” Flokki hissed clearly unimpressed with Athelstan’s expression. “Try to look bloodthirsty, like a real Viking.”  
Athelstan tried, but somehow it didn’t work.  
“I’m done with you Priest, get out!” Floki stated finally. But then Ragnar showed up and asked Floki if he could give Athelstan some tips. Of course, Floki agreed.  
“Try to imagine something, Priest. Something that makes you angry…”Ragnar was whispering into Athlestan’s ear. “Imagine…imagine that you are a monk, and we are a bunch of bad Vikings, who killed your brothers and burned down your monastery. And Floki is the worst of them.”  
It did help. Floki was satisfied with the picture.

 

The shoot ended late at night. Athelstan never thought that work in modeling could be so exhausting. He never felt that tired in his whole life. He was also quite proud of himself, although he realized this wasn’t his success only. He did this thanks to Ragnar Lothbrok and he was really grateful, but in the first place he wondered why on earth someone as gorgeous and well known as Ragnar could care about some random, aspiring model. So when they were coming back from the shooting, sitting together in the Ragnar’s limo Athelstan asked him:  
“Why did you spare my life?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You convinced Floki to shoot with me. You were protecting me all day. You were giving me advices. Need I say more, Ragnar? So, why did you spare my life?”  
“I don’t know yet.” Ragnar lied.

 

Something was wrong when they reached Lindisfarne street . The whole area was closed. There was a police and a fire brigade. Black, thick smoke was coming out from the building.  
“Mary, Mother of Jesus!” Athelstan gasped in horror.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athelstan meets Ragnar's family.

“Finally…” Lagertha murmured to herself when the doorbell rang, She was waiting for Ragnar all evening. So far everything was going well. Bjorn and Gyda were sleeping quietly in their beds. Lasagna was getting ready in the oven, the wine was on the table and Lagertha was wearing the sexy, strapless dress Ragnar liked. With nothing underneath. Ragnar liked it even more.  
She turned off the TV, glanced at the mirror, and opened the door. To her disappointment it was not her husband.  
“Good evening Lagertha…You…you look lovely. “ Rollo blurted out.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I was near and I thought I’ll say hello to my niece and nephew.”  
“Do you know what time it is? It’s past midnight, Rollo.”  
“Fuck, you’re right. Don’t be angry, Lagertha. You know I am a hard working man and sometimes I lost the track of time. May I come in?”  
“Ragnar’s not home.”  
“I will wait.”  
Lagertha sighed and let him in. Rollo was Ragnar’s younger brother. It was not a secret, that he was jealous of his sibling success. He tried to launch a career in the modeling as well, but so far his biggest accomplishment was posing for Val - Halla store leaflet. Ragnar often made fun of it, making Rollo angry. But Ragnar also constantly helped his brother, whose salary (Rollo worked in Jarl’s Borg car wash) was too small to afford all his demands. Rollo was highly irresponsible and spent all the money he earned on drinking, gambling and whores. Rollo was also helplessly in love with Lagertha – the former super – model, Ragnar’s wife and the mother of his kids who now run an independent fashion magazine named “Shieldmaiden”.

Rollo placed himself behind the table Lagertha prepared for her and Ragnar. The man unceremoniously opened the bottle and poured himself some wine.  
“Hope you don’t mind. I know you and Ragnar have a gallons of that in your basement.”  
“Feel like at home.” Lagertha answered putting an imposed smile on her face and sat on the chair in front of Rollo not knowing what else to do.   
“Are you expecting some guests?” Rollo asked after he drowned all his wine.  
“I am just expecting my husband.”  
“Is he having a shoot?”  
“Yes, he is. For Kattegat magazine.”  
Rollo frowned immediately and reached for a bottle.  
“I am going to check on my lasagna.” Lagertha said and headed towards the kitchen. Rollo took his wine and went after her.  
“Do you need some help?”  
“No, I’m fine. Sit back with your wine and wait.” Lagertha tried to control her nerves. “I will give you some food. I bet you’re hungry.”  
“Yes, I am.”  
She felt Rollo touching her bare shoulder and his hot breath on her hair. He smelled not only of wine, but also of beer and vodka and Lagertha guessed he came already drunk to her house.  
“God, Lagertha…You are so beautiful tonight…You were always so beautiful. Remember that photo shoot you and Ragnar made for Kattegat back in 2005?”  
Of course she remembered. They fell in love with each other on the set. It was also one of the rare photo shoots she did being topless.  
“Do you know I still keeping that issue?” Rollo continued. “I am looking at it every night, before the sleep hoping that it’s me instead of Ragnar. But it’s always him.”  
Things were getting really uncomfortable.  
“I was with the girl tonight. She was even pretty. And when I fucked her and she shouted out in pleasure it wasn’t her face I saw. It was your face, Lagertha. It’s always your face.”  
Rollo grabbed Lagertha’s waist from behind and started to kiss her neck, but when his hand wandered up towards her breast, she forced him to turn her around.  
“I want you too.” She said in a alluring tone.  
“You do?” Rollo asked surprised. But then Lagertha slapped him.  
“You couldn’t fuck me even if you tried for a hundred years.”  
The doorbell rang.  
“Thank God” Lagertha thought. Maybe this night won’t be a disaster. They just need to send Rollo away somehow. And then the wine, and the dinner, and a lot of steamy sex after.  
Indeed there was Ragnar standing at the doorstep.  
Lagertha felt a wave of lust and immediately locked her husband’s mouth with hers completely not caring that Ragnar tried to say something. It can wait.  
“I…am going…to ride you…like a bull…like a wild bull…” She said between the kisses, panting.  
Then, she noticed a smaller man’s figure standing right behind Ragnar and gasped. Ragnar cleared his throat.  
“Athelstan, this is Lagertha, my wife. Lagertha, meet Athelstan, my…friend.”

“You are very quick in making friends.” Lagertha said quietly to Ragnar when they all were inside the house. “I never heard of this…”  
“Athelstan.”  
“What a weird name. Who is he?”  
“He is a model just like us, only he is a beginner. We were shooting together. And there was a fire in his flat. Everything is destroyed. So I thought we can keep him here for some time.”  
“Why didn’t he go to the hotel, if he’s a model? He earns something, right?” Rollo interrupted, coming out from the kitchen.  
“What the hell are you doing here at this hour, Rollo?” Ragnar asked, then flinched. “And why are you looking so wasted?”  
“Rollo is drunk. He came here because he lost the way to his own house.” Lagertha explained. “But now he’s fine and wants to go home. Right, Rollo?”  
Rollo realized the game was over, at least for tonight so he agreed for Leif and Arne picking him up to his place. When they left, Ragnar and Lagertha continued their conversation.  
“Please, Lagertha, say yes. Our residence is luxurious and big enough to contain all of us.” The man insisted.  
Athelstan seemed to agree, because he was admiring Ragnar’s house with his mouth open and his eyes wide. Lagertha was watching him from the distance and admitted to herself that in his own way Athelstan was quite attractive. There was something really unique about him. Perhaps it was his innocence. Lagherta had noticed earlier how he blushed hearing the words she said to Ragnar.  
“You can stay.” Lagertha approached Athelstan and he turned red again.  
“Thank you ma’am.”  
“Call me Lagertha. Come, I will show you your bedroom. You must be really exhausted. I’m sorry for what happened to your home.”  
“Thank you…Lagertha.”

 

Athelstan couldn’t sleep that night. The room Lagertha gave him was probably bigger than his whole apartment, the bed was enormous and comfy, Ragnar’s white shirt was made of the softest silk possible and felt pleasant on his skin, but still Athelstan was shifting, wide awake. He decided that some fresh, night air do him good, so he got up, opened the balcony door and went outside.  
The night was crisp and serene. Athelstan looked up to the stars clutching his cross pendant, searching for a God. The God who gives and takes. The God who gifted him with the opportunity of working as a model and then destroyed his home.   
All during only one day.   
Suddenly, Athelstan heard the splash followed by a quiet laugh. There was a huge pool under the balcony. The water was dark but Athelstan could see two familiar silhouettes surfacing. There were Ragnar and Lagertha both giggling…and naked.  
Athelstan froze. The pair was so beautiful. Like an ancient gods fallen from heaven. Like a finest art piece.  
Lagertha threw Ragnar on the blanket and started to run her tongue down his chest. When she was really low she took Ragnar’s manhood in her palms and started to stroke him while planting a kisses on his flat, muscled stomach. It took only a few seconds to make him ready and Ragnar groaned. Lagertha laughed and slowly placed herself on Ragnar’s cock.  
Athelstan gulped. He shouldn’t watch this. But somehow he couldn’t avert his eyes.  
Lagertha was literally mounting Ragnar now. He squeezed her both tits with his one hand and grabbed her ass with the other. Lagertha moaned and it was the sweetest sound Athelstan had ever heard. He felt an unnamed ache filling his abdomen. He sighed realizing that his own manhood is half hard and wanting inside his pants.  
He retreated slowly to his room, knowing that he won’t be sleeping that night at all.

 

Morning, Athelstan went downstairs for some coffee wearing only his borrowed, thin pyjama. He was expecting Ragnar and Lagertha being still asleep after their night…activities. To his disbelief, both were already there with the kids, eating breakfast. Dressed.  
“Good morning… “ Athelstan blushed feeling their gaze upon him.  
“Bjorn, Gyda, say hello to uncle Athelstan!” Lagertha ordered still keeping her eyes on him.  
“Hello! “ The little girl, who was sitting on Ragnar’s lap answered cheerfully, while a boy, maybe a few years older than her, completely ignored Athelstan’s presence.  
Both Ragnar and Lagertha continued to stare, and the only explanation Athelstan could think of was his terrible state. He did not sleep two nights in a row, his hair was a tangled mess, the white shirt that Ragnar gave him was too big for him and it slit down a little, revealing his pale collarbones. And he was barefoot. He had to look like a disaster walking.  
“Morning.” Ragnar spoke finally. “Coffee?”  
“Yes, thank you.” Athelstan answered and sat behind the kitchen counter, feeling unsure.  
“How’s your night? “ Lagertha asked while handing him a steaming cup.  
“Fine. And yours? “Athelstan said and regretted immediately not biting his tongue on time.  
Lagertha and Ragnar exchanged knowing glances.  
“Quite pleasurable, I would said.”   
“I agree.” Ragnar winked to his wife and Athelstan couldn’t help blushing, so he hid his face behind the cup. The coffee was hot and delicious and Athelstan was slowly coming back to his senses. Just now he noticed that there was a laptop in front of Ragnar and he and Gyda were watching something with big interest. Ragnar spoke before Athelstan could ask.  
“Torstein e-mailed me this morning. He sent me our photos.”  
“It is a disaster, isn’t it? “ Athelstan felt his heart beating fast in his chest.  
“Not at all!” Lagertha answered. “I would even like you to pose for Shieldmaiden.”  
“Do you want to see them? “Ragnar made Athelstan a place beside him.  
“Of course!”  
“Forgive me, my lap is already taken.” He said with a grin ruffling Gyda’s hair and presented the outcome of their yesterday’s work. The pictures were wonderful. The lightning, the colors, the location. Ragnar was looking like a proud Viking with his strong body and intimidating expressions.   
“Do you like your daddy photos, sweetheart?” Ragnar asked his daughter.  
“I like uncle’s Athelstan pictures more!”   
Bjorn snorted behind his cereals and Ragnar kissed the little girl’s head laughing.  
“See, even Gyda agrees that you’re good.”  
Athelstan answered with bright, genuine smile and both Lagertha and Ragnar gazed at him once more.  
“You look good wearing white.” Lagertha said.  
“He looks even better wearing nothing.” Ragnar pointed to the laptop screen and Athelstan lacked of words.  
It was the sacrifice picture. And it was beautiful. Really beautiful. Ragnar was beautiful. And, God forgive him, he was beautiful too.   
“Is this man really me?” Athelstan whispered in disbelief.  
The photo was like a classical painting. Or something that ancient Greeks could carve in the marble. Athelstan couldn’t help but admire Floki’s craft. As much as he disliked his designs and the man himself he had to admit that he was a gifted photographer. There was also another thing which occurred to Athelstan. He and Ragnar looked like… lovers ready to kiss, despite the bloodied knife, and the rope on Athelstan’s neck. He felt his cheeks getting pink on that unholy thought and wondered if it’s even appropriate to show that kind of pictures to the little kids. When they were done watching, Ragnar spoke:  
“Gather your strength, Priest. We are meeting Haraldson today.”

 

Later that day, Ragnar and Athelstan reached “Kattegat” editorial office ready to meet Haraldson. Ragnar organized some clothes for Athelstan which weren’t too big or too long for him. The young man was wearing Prada’s shirt, Cavalli’s jeans and Louboutin’s shoes. Athelstan thought all of those items cost probably more than he had earned his whole life working as an illustrator.  
Floki and Torstein were already there. Torstein was nervously chewing his bubble-gum, while Floki was wearing one of his Modern Viking designs. It was the shirt that looked like a potato sac attacked by a herd of wild dogs.  
“Well, well, well…” Floki said noticing Athelstan. “I see that the Priest wears Prada now.”  
“Where is Haraldson?” Ragnar asked.  
“He is eating lunch.” Torstein responded. “Told us to wait.”

After an hour the door to the office finally opened.  
“Sit down.” Haraldson was behind his desk finishing the meal. “What is HE doing here?!” He added pointing with the chicken leg in Athelstan’s direction.  
“Long story, Sir.” Ragnar said. “Torstein, show photos to Mr Haraldson.”  
Torstein handed the file to Haraldson. The old man took it and opened it. He was clearly not amused.  
“What is THIS?! “ Haraldson shouted throwing the pictures on the table. “And THIS?!”  
“It is Athelstan, sir.” Ragnar responded calmly.  
“I KNOW it’s him! I’m just wondering what is he doing on the pictures, Lothbrok! Explain this to me!”  
“It was my idea. I saw Athelstan’s portfolio and I found him interesting. I asked Floki to do the Modern Viking photo shoot with him as my partner. And Floki says, Athelstan’s great. Right, Floki?”  
Floki rolled his eyes, because he hated Athelstan, but the hated Haraldson even more. He nodded to Ragnar’s words.  
“He needs some polishing, but overall we are very satisfied with him.” Torstein added.  
“We think that the photo shoot turned out great and you should include it in the next month’s issue, sir.” Ragnar suggested.  
Haraldson eyed Athelstan. The Priest was standing quietly in the corner, his head down.  
“Granted.”  
He was sure Ragnar’s plan of conquering the fashion industry using Athelstan won’t work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athelstan's fate is finally clear.

 

 

 A few weeks passed. Athelstan was still living in Lothbroks' house not knowing where else he could go. Ragnar and Lagertha insisted him to stay as long as he wants assuring him, that one person more is really not a problem for them. They were very busy people though, so he was spending most of his time alone or nursing their babies. Gyda was sweet girl and seemed to adore Athelstan. She enjoyed his stories and drawings he was making for her. Bjorn, however, was a very difficult child. He did not listened to Athelstan at all. Once he drank a bottle of Ragnar’s beer. Other day, he tied Athelstan to a chair. He liked to bite and pull other’s hair. But overall, Athelstan felt happy and at home, probably for the first time in his life.  
That’s how his days looked like. His nights were a different matter.  
Ragnar and Lagertha usually came back very late. The kids were long asleep, so the three of them ate their dinner and shared some stories about the day. Athelstan liked their company, but sometimes he was uncomfortable with the couple being around.  
He often felt their eyes on him – when ate, licking the sauce from his fingers. Or when he made a morning appearance in the kitchen wearing only pyjama. Or when he sang a psalm to Gyda. But Bjorn’s birthday was the worst. It was some kind of a swim-suit party by the pool. It was also the first and the last time Athelstan wore a swimming trunks in the Lothbroks presence. Ragnar was that busy watching, that he almost drowned himself.  
But this was actually not the worst. Ragnar and Lagertha, no matter how tired they felt, were always in the mood for…fucking.  
Athelstan not only heard them doing it, he also quite often saw them. The house was huge, but somehow Athelstan was unlucky (or lucky) enough to stumble across Ragnar and Lagertha in the middle of their intercourse. Usually they just laughed at him and continued their act, while Athelstan hid himself in his room and tried to sleep. Unsuccessfully.  
Ragnar and Lagertha behavior was not his only concern. He was damn scared about the photo shoot he made with Ragnar. And when he more thought about it, he more realized that he wasn’t afraid of his own success. He was afraid of Ragnar’s success.  
He did not want him to lose to Haraldson.

Eventually, the big day come. Torstein presented Athelstan the newest "Kattegat" issue. He was the cover boy!  
“First copy of the magazine for our newcomer!” Torstein said smiling.  
Athelstan took it with a shaking hands. It was him, really him. He felt like dreaming.  
“You look good.” Lagertha admitted.  
“Good?!” Ragnar gasped. “Athelstan looks fantastic!”

The issue was a big success. Thanks to an unknown model who appeared on the "Kattegat" cover magazine’s employers had hands full of work. There were endless calls from fashion designers and numberless e-mails proposing interviews. Theseer.com put an article on its website. Someone even spread a rumor that Ecbert phoned asking who the model is and if he’s available. And Ecbert hardly ever called.  
Athelstan became a sensation.

 

“For the Priest!” Ragnar said, raising his bottle.  
“Cheers!!!”  
Athelstan was sitting in the corner still not believing his achievement. Ragnar approached him with two cups in his hand.  
“Will you drink with me, Priest?”  
“Of course!”  
“You are a good Christian.” Ragnar said with a smirk. “And even a better model.”  
“Thank you, Ragnar. For everything…If not you and Lagertha, I would probably be a really miserable person right now. I don’t think I ever be able to return the favor.”  
“You already did. You are with us.“ Ragnar touched Athelstan’s shoulder. “Stop talking and drink, Priest!”  
“Yeah! Celebration!” Torstein screamed playing with the balloons and sounding already drunk. Rollo was sulking behind his cup, throwing glances towards Lagertha from time to time She was glowing like usual playing a referee in a drinking contest between Leif and Arne, while Floki imitated Haraldson’s expressions making everyone laugh.  
Soon all of them, including Athelstan were drunk. Athelstan never liked to drink much and hated the taste of the alcohol, but Ragnar was refilling his cup all evening and he was so nice to him. Athelstan did not had a heart to say no to him. Few cups after he felt so dizzy he couldn’t stand and Lagertha, the most sober of the group, guided him to the bedroom. Except, it wasn’t his bedroom. But Athelstan was too drunk to notice.

Athelstan woke up with the worst headache ever. Something was wrong. He opened his eyes and -shit! He was lying on the fancy, round bed covered with red, satin sheets. The walls were also painted in red and decorated with a few paintings. When Athelstan looked closer he noticed that the subject was quite…erotic and when he looked behind he saw a huge picture portraying Ragnar and Lagertha naked.  
Uncomfortable feeling rose in Athelstan’s stomach. What was he doing in their bedroom? He could remember nothing. To his relief he was still wearing yesterday’s clothes and it seemed like he spent entire night alone inside their bed. He got up quickly planning to escape before Lagertha and Ragnar could find him. However, something caught his attention. There was a showcase in the corner of the room, and when Athelstan came closer he couldn’t believe his eyes. There were plush handcuffs displayed there, and a lot of whips, and countless dildos and other stuff Athelstan couldn’t even name. It looked like Ragnar and Lagertha had robbed the sex shop or something.  
“You’re admiring Lagertha’s toys, huh? She likes to play with some of them when I’m not home. Want to borrow one?” Athelstan heard Ragnar’s voice right behind him and jumped startled.  
“No…thank you.” The young man stammered avoiding Lothbrok’s gaze. “I…I was sleeping in your bed…I’m sorry. I don’t know how this happened…”  
“It’s ok.” Ragnar winked. “Actually, me and Lagertha think you should drop in more often.”  
Athelstan smiled taking this for a joke. A very serious sounding joke.

Later that day the two of them had a meeting with Haraldson. The man was in a bad mood again. This time the reason was not the photo shoot planned behind his back but Ragnar’s Lothbrok triumph. Haraldson was the boss here and he couldn’t stand that someone younger and less experienced – be it supermodel or not – was actually right.  
But Ragnar didn’t care. Floki planned to do a fashion show promoting his newest collection and asked Ragnar and Athelstan to appear on the catwalk. “Hedeby” magazine offered both of them a photo session and interview. Everybody was interested in Athelstan’s Cinderella – like story and admired Ragnar for discovering this jewel for the fashion industry. To Athelstan it was indeed like a fairy tale. His days were hectic, full of meetings, and interviews, and calls, and shootings, and frankly speaking he quite enjoyed his new life.  
Lagertha and Helga took him for a shopping and changed his wardrobe and image completely. His hair was longer and he kept his face unshaven. He got rid of his ugly glasses and decided to wear contact lenses. He started to work out. Girls were also more interested in him, but he wasn’t sure if it was actually because of his looks or more due to the fact that his wallet was fuller now and he afforded to buy himself a new, expensive car. His first time on a runway was a wonderful experience too. It was for Floki’s Modern Viking haute couture collection. Ragnar opened and closed the show and when all of the models gathered together on the stage Lothbrok took Athelstan’s hand and dragged him forward. There were flashes and applause all around them.  
It was dreamlike.

 

Athelstan was in his bed ready to sleep, when he heard a knock to the door.  
“It’s open!”  
He always kept his bedroom door unlocked in case of Gyda having a bad dream. He was sure it was her – Ragnar’s daughter was wise enough to know that knocking before entering someone’s room is polite.  
To his surprise it was Lagertha cloaked only with towel. And Ragnar cloaked with nothing at all.  
“We want to ask you something.” Ragnar said sitting on Athelstan’s bed.  
“Come and join us, Priest…” Lagertha whispered seductively.  
Athelstan felt at loss for words.  
He saw them naked many times. But this time was different. He could see every water drop on Lagertha ’s naked skin. He could feel Ragnar’s hot breath when he drew himself really close. His eyes were blue and intoxicating.  
“Athelstan?”  
His own name sounded like Ragnar was enjoying the taste of it on his tongue.  
“I…I can’t. I’m… I never done this before.” Athelstan faltered.  
“You mean threesome? It’s a triple fun, trust me.” Ragnar insisted stroking Athelstan’s arm.  
Lagertha bared her thigh. Athelstan gulped.  
“I…mean…I’ve never…I’ve never had sex before.”  
“Not even a blowjob?”  
Athelstan shook his head. Ragnar was surprised, but not disappointed. Athelstan’s confession seemed to even turn him on more.  
“We will be gentle, we promise. Please, say yes. We want you.”  
The state of Ragnar’s manhood proved his words.  
“We have desired you for the very beginning. “ Lagertha added.  
Athelstan frowned, his hand reaching for his cross.  
“I can’t…It would be a sin.”  
“Who will know?” Ragnar snorted.  
“God…God will know.”  
“Sleep with your God then. “ Ragnar said pushing himself up from the bed. “When you change your mind you know where to find us.”  
They shut the door with a loud thud.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athelstan seeks help in the wrong places.

 

 

Athelstan was in his car driving aimlessly in the middle of the night. He was so angry at Ragnar and Lagertha, but mostly he was angry at himself. When they left his bedroom, he discovered that his cock was hard as stone and he stroked himself madly until he fell breathless on the sheets. He was a sinner. Yes, he desired them, oh, how he wanted to do it with the both of them since the first time he saw them fucking. Athelstan wasn’t accustomed to such thoughts and deeds. Ragnar and Lagertha awoke something in him. He wondered if he should hate them or love them for that. He felt lost. He dialed Cenwulf’s number.

The monastery was quiet during the night but Athelstan knew brother Cenwulf was probably awake as usual reading his holy books. He was the only person Athelstan could talk to. He called him again. Still no one was answering. Knocking to the monastery gates at this hour was not the most brilliant idea ever, but Athelstan had to get the burden off his chest. So he rang the doorbell. After a few moments some sleepy eyed monk appeared.

“How can I help you, son?”

“My name is Athelstan. I know it’s very late and I’m sorry for disturbing your peace. But I would really like to talk to Brother Cenwulf if it’s possible. He is my friend.”

“Athelstan? Brother Cenwulf?” The monk’s eyes were wide awake now. “Just wait a minute.” And he disappeared, leaving Athelstan at the doorstep and not letting him in. It was starting to rain.

A couple of minutes passed, when he heard some steps and voices behind the door.

“How dare you coming here after all that happened?!” It was Father Cutberth. He looked very angry.

“I don’t know what are you talking about, Father…” Athelstan stammered surprised. “I don’t understand…”

“You don’t understand?!”

“I don’t, Father…Just tell me what I did and I will explain…”

“No need to explain anything, Athelstan!” Cuthbert was unbent. He eyed Athelstan’s clothes and noticed his car parked in front of the monastery. “How money changes people. You have disappointed me. You have disappointed all of us. You sold your soul to the devil!”

“I did nothing wrong!” Athelstan was closed to tears.

“Did nothing wrong?! You are posing naked for some filthy fashion magazine! You are in a sinful relationship with a married man!”

“What?! It’s not true, Father! I did pose naked, yes, but I never, ever been in the relationship with anyone!”

“Cenwulf collected all your photos, read all articles about you. He defended your disgraceful pictures saying it’s an art. He was heartbroken when he found out you are in love!”

“But…It’s not true! Please, let me talk to Cenwulf, let me explain it to him..”

“Cenwulf is dead!”

Athelstan fell silent.

“He died because of you! He killed himself!” Father Cuthbert shut the door.

“Don’t come back here. Never!” Athelstan heard him saying. It was raining heavily.

 

Athelstan continued driving around the city. The streets were wet and shiny from the rain, while Athelstan's cheeks were damp from his tears. Poor Brother Cenwulf…How did this happen? Athelstan wish he could see him one more time and simply talk to him. He wish he could save him. He was his true friend. It was Athelstan who didn’t deserve Cenwulf’s friendship. His last months were so busy, yes, but he could easily find a time for a call. He should have called him. But now it was too late. Athelstan did not wanted to be alone that night. He did not want to think. Coming back to Lothbroks’ house was out of question now. Athestan turned off the engine. The area was unknown for him. It was very loud here, even at this late night hour. The noise was coming from the place called “Uppsala Night Club”. He parked, rubbed his face with shaking hands and got out the car.

“Are you lost, pretty boy?” Some scantily clad woman asked him, but he ignored her. The bouncer glanced at Athelstan’s fancy clothes and his expensive car. He nodded and let him in after putting a stamp on his wrist. Athelstan was staring at it. It was some kind of mushroom.

The music was too loud for his ears and the lights were blinking crazily, so getting used to it took Athelstan a while. When he felt more confident, he moved towards the crowd. He felt alone though, like a castaway on the sea. He wanted to run away. Maybe coming to this club wasn’t a good idea, he realized. Athelstan was about to leave, when some unfamiliar looking girl stood on his way.

“I was waiting for you, Priest!” She shouted.

“What?!”

“I know who you are, Athelstan!”

“But I don’t know you!”

“I’m Thyri!”

“What?! I can’t hear anything!”

“It’s T-H-Y-R-I! Come with me!”

He let her guide him through the mass of dancing people. They went upstairs, where another dance floor was placed. She led him to the bar.

“What are you drinking, Athelstan?” Thyri asked. Athelstan watched her. She was a pretty girl at the age of 18 maybe. Thyri’s dark hair was long and untied. She put a cigarette into her mouth. Her lips were very full and very lovely. He blushed.

“What are you drinking?” She repeated.

“I’m sorry…I…just order me something, Thyri.”

“Two tequilas!” She shouted to the bartender.

“How do you know who I am?” Athelstan asked when they received their order.

“Everybody knows who you are!” Thyri snorted and added changing the topic: “Tell me Athelstan, does Ragnar Lothbrok really fuck you?”

“What? God, no…That would be…”

Amazing, Athelstan thought.

Thyri smiled.

“Cheers, Priest!” And then she swallowed her drink with one swig. Athelstan imitated her, but ended up coughing.

“It’s…awful!”

“I didn’t know you’re that sensitive! If I knew I would order you the set for beginners, with lemon and salt!” Thyri laughed.

“Do it.” Athelstan said, strangely serious. “I will pay.”

The second glass was easier to drink. The third one was even tasty. Athelstan lost the count after the fourth turn and soon he and Thyri found themselves on the dance floor giggling like a pair of kids. Thyri put her arms around him and kissed his mouth, very light at first, but when she heard Athelstan’s moan, her lips became more demanding. She grabbed the man’s ass and sank her fingers in his curls. Come, and join us, Priest…We want you…Come and join us, Priest…

“I want you…” Thyri whispered when their lips parted, but all Athelstan could hear was Ragnar’s and Lagertha voices. And when he opened his eyes, he saw Father Cuthbert standing in the crowd with his finger pointing at him. And Brother Cenwulf, ghostly pale and trembling. You…Killed…Me…

“I’m sorry! So sorry!” Athelstan tried to free himself from Thyri’s embrace. “Please…I’m sorry…”

“Hush…Athelstan…It’s okay, it’s okay.” The girl took his face in her hands. “I know what you need. Come with me.”

And Athelstan came with her.

The room was dark and quiet. Only some faint sounds of music could be heard inside. Thyri laid Athelstan on the couch. It was soft and comfy.

“Where are we?” he asked.

“In the VIP room.”

“How?”

“You are a VIP now.”

Thyri took out something from her bag. It was a syringe and a spoon. She put some white powder on it and heated it up using the lighter.

“Tighten your arm, Athelstan.”

“Why are you doing this, Thyri?”

“I’m trying to make you feel better.”

He did as she told him. He was too drunk to care. It stung and he hissed, but soon he felt oddly relaxed watching Thyri repeating the process on herself.

“You were right…“ Athelstan said in a weak voice.

“I told you.” Thyri kissed him again and started to unbutton his shirt. Her hands and lips were everywhere. When she reached the zipper of his pants, his vision blurred.

 

Athelstan awoke in his own bed. Or rather in the bed Ragnar and Lagertha had given him. He felt like shit. His mouth was dry, and his head felt like it was ready to explode. He saw the Lothbroks hovering above him, their faces concerned.

“He’s awake.” Lagertha said with relief.

“How are you feeling?” Ragnar asked.

“Like a piece of shit.”

“I see that your little Priest is growing up. He drinks and uses an inappropriate language. I bet he will get laid soon.”

“Shut up, Floki!” Lagertha hissed. “And bring Athelstan some water!”

“I am a fashion designer, not a waiter!”

“Just. Do. It.”

Floki knew that not listening to Lagertha was dangerous. So he went to the kitchen, scowling.

“What were you thinking?!” Ragnar shouted after Floki left the room. “We were so fucking worried about you!”

“Thank God Leif found you in that club. You were unconscious and almost naked!”

“I don’t…I don’t remember anything…” Athelstan admitted.

“You were drinking because of us, weren’t you?” Lagertha continued. “We scared you. Both of us, Ragnar and I want to apologize. It won’t happen again, we promise. But you have to promise that you won’t do this to us again too, ok? That you won’t left in the middle of the night! Just…do not do this to us again, please…We couldn’t stand losing you. You and your friendship.” The woman hugged him. It felt nice. Athelstan’s eyes watered.

“It wasn’t your fault…” Athelstan babbled under Lagertha’s arm sobbing. “Well…Maybe a little. But the main reason was that I…I have found out last evening that Cenwulf committed suicide….Father Cuthbert was furious at me…He…He said it was my fault…So I went to that club, met that girl and we drank…And I don’t …I don’t know what happened after...I’m sorry…”

Ragnar gasped. Lagertha was holding Athelstan tight.

“Oh my God, Athelstan…I’m so sorry, sweetheart. This is terrible! I know how much Cenwulf meant to you!”

“Wait a minute. You said you had met a girl. What girl?” Ragnar spoke.

“I think her name was…Thyri. She was really nice to me. I think…I think she was a fan of mine. She recognized me.”

“Fuck.”

“Shit.”

“Thyri is Haraldson’s daughter.”

“And…She is dead.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rollo meets some lady and Athelstan still has no luck with parties.

"Officer Svein." The short, balding man introduced himself. "Let’s take a sit."  
Athelstan and the Lothbroks sat down.  
Officer Svein regarded the last two with reluctant look.  
"I said I wanted to talk to Athelstan. Mr and Mrs Lothbrok leave the room, please."  
"We will stay." Ragnar informed.  
"He is our friend, a part of the family. And he is in a bad state. We want to support him. Besides, we can provide you some information. We knew Thyri quite well." Lagertha added.  
Svein sent them another look but said nothing.  
"I want you to answer some question." He turned to Athelstan. "For how long did you know Thyri Haraldson?"  
"I did not know her at all. I just met her for the first time yesterday…At Uppsala Night Club. She approached me first…"  
"What were you doing together?"  
"The things people usually do during their visits in night clubs, I guess…We were dancing…And drinking.. And…Ummm…"  
"Yes?"  
"Thyri…She kissed me…"  
"Umm…Okay…In what state Thyri was when you last saw her?"  
"She was quite well, I think…"  
"What was she doing?"  
Athelstan’s face turned pink.  
"She was…Ummm…Taking off my pants…I remember also her giving me an injection. But this all I can recall. I’m sorry."  
Officer Svein was noting everything.  
"Thank you for your help." He said closing his notebook.

"Are you ok?" Lagertha asked patting Athelstan’s arm gently when they left the interrogation room.  
He nodded.  
They saw Haraldson and Siggy coming from the opposite side of the corridor. Siggy was pale as death and clad in black. Haraldson seemed to be devastated too, but his eyes lit up with anger at Ragnar’s and Athelstan sight.  
"You've killed her, you bastard!" he shook his fist towards Athelstan. "You've drugged her to death! I will go to the press!"  
"We are really sorry for your loss, Mr Haraldson." Lagertha tried to remain cold blood. "We understand your pain. We are parents too. But we are also certain, that Athelstan is innocent."  
"How are you so sure?" Siggy snapped. "He came from nowhere. No one knows what the Priest had been doing before Ragnar fell in love with him."  
"What?!"  
"You must have heard the rumors."  
"About me and Athelstan? Athelstan is very dear to me and my wife, that’s all. He is the most responsible person I’ve ever known! The boy can’t even drink properly and you are accusing him of being a drug addict?! For fuck’s sake!" Ragnar exploded. "And you know what, Mr Haraldson? You did not know your own daughter!"  
"How dare you!" Siggy shouted with disbelief. "She was so sweet and innocent!"  
She was sweet, indeed, but definitely not innocent, Athelstan thought. He pitied Thyri. She deserved better.  
"So you haven’t heard the rumors? About your daughter’s addiction? About her being depressed? About Thyri’s eating disorder?! Everybody knew, Siggy. You were blind." Ragnar continued.  
"That’s enough!" Haraldson broke in and added in cold tone. "Don’t make me your enemy, Ragnar Lothbrok."  
"I think I am that already." Ragnar said, his teeth clenched.

 

A few days later Thyri’s funeral took place. Ragnar and Lagertha weren’t invited but nevertheless decided to send through Rollo some flowers. They liked Thyri and knew her since her childhood. And Rollo still hoped that someone from the fashion industry will finally notice him, so he agreed to go to the ceremony. He was late though. Everybody had left. He cursed himself, but decided to put the bouquet on the grave.  
"What a wonderful flowers." He heard a woman voice behind him. Rollo turned around. The brunette was slim and elegant, and visibly older than him, but Rollo thought she could get it.  
The woman kneeled and reached for the band attached to the flowers.  
"Our condolences. From Ragnar and Lagertha Lothbrok." She read. "How dare he… Did Ragnar ask you to come? Who are you?"  
"I’m Rollo, his brother."  
"You are the Val - Halla guy??" The woman took off her sunglasses and checked the man. Rollo was tall and muscular. His dark hair was tied into ponytail and he sported a stubble.  
"Ragnar told a lot about you but he never has mentioned you’re that handsome. You are even better looking than him."  
Rollo smile was wide and goofy.  
"Thank you, ma’am."  
"Call me Siggy."

 

Athelstan was sitting by the pool with Bjorn and Gyda. Lagertha deliberately asked him to watch over the kids. She wanted to occupy his mind with something other than Cenwulf’s and Thyri deaths. However, he seemed troubled still and wasn’t even reacting to Bjorn’s rude behavior. Ragnar approached him.  
"Can we talk?"  
Athelstan nodded.  
"Are you using drugs?"  
"Of course not! The thing with Thyri...I have never taken drugs before. And I never will again."  
"Good."  
They were silent for a while.  
"I want to tell you something." Ragnar spoke finally. "Do you know how I got into the fashion industry?"  
Athelstan shook his head.  
"I was working at the farm back then. One day, I heard a terrible noise and went quickly outside to see what happened. It was a car accident. No one was hurt. And that’s how I met Haraldson. I helped him, but the man hated me from the very start. But I was fortunate enough to met Erik, Haraldson’s former deputy head, may he rest in peace. He liked me and suggested that I should become a model. And I did, with his help. Soon I was fucking rich. I was never that rich in my whole life. I didn't know what to do with my money. The job was stressful and I was felling very lonely before meeting Lagertha. I got into drugs. I almost ruined my life, Athelstan...I don’t want you to ruin yours."  
"I won’t Ragnar." Athelstan assured Ragnar and added touching the man’s hand. "I’m glad you’re okay now."

"You must be thinking I’m a terrible mother..." Siggy said lighting the cigarette. "It’s the day of my daughter’s funeral and I’m making out with a guy I‘ve just met."  
Rollo lit up his own cigarette.  
"I won’t judge you. People deal with their problems differently."  
"Thank you, Rollo. I needed this. My husband…He can’t… He is not potent. I often think it’s my fault. That I’m not an attractive woman anymore."  
"You are an attractive woman."  
Siggy smiled drawing circles on Rollo’s muscular chest.  
"Life is unfair...You should have been the supermodel, not Ragnar. And yet no one even heard about you."  
"You serious?"  
"Yes. I think it’s time for you to step out from your brother’s shadow."

 

The police decided, that Athlestan had nothing to do with Thyri’s dead. Some Uppsala staff member stated, that Thyri was a frequent visitor who often ended up high with the strangers. Athelstan was not an exception. Only this time Thyri was unlucky. She took too much. Athelstan was still sad though and Ragnar had no idea how to cheer his friend up. Even the Christmas celebration didn’t help.  
One day Rollo suggested:  
"How about throwing a surprise birthday party for him?"  
Ragnar seemed impressed.  
"You know when Athelstan’s birthday is? I thought you don’t give two shits about him."  
"I don’t. I’m just fed up with you and Lagertha being gloomy all the time. And all that because of the Priest’s brother. Athelstan is known and rich now. Why should he care about his brother?"  
"Do I not care about mine?" Ragnar answered raising his eyebrow. "Besides, Cenwulf was not Athelstan’s brother, Rollo."  
"I told you I don’t give a shit about him."

 

"Happy Birthday!!!"  
Athelstan jumped startled hearing sudden noise, but soon he smiled widely, seeing Ragnar and Lagertha with the kids walking out from the kitchen with a huge birthday cake. Leif, Arne and Torstein were there as well. Even Floki and Helga came.  
"Oh my God! You are amazing! Thank you! The cake is looking delicious!"  
"We can’t wait to taste it. But first you must blow up the candles." Lagertha said with a grin.  
"And don’t forget to make a wish!" Ragnar reminded.  
The only wish Athelstan could think of was Ragnar’s strong arms around him and Lagertha’s mouth on his skin.  
Everybody clapped when Athelstan managed to extinguish all of the candles with a single blow.

They were in the middle of the party when Rollo came. He was not alone.  
"This is Knut." Rollo introduced the red haired man. "We are working together at Borg’s. He is a fan of yours. He really wanted to meet you."  
Knut’s face didn’t confirm Rollo’s words. Ragnar decided to not trust this man, but he let them in.  
"Nice to meet you, Knut. Welcome to my house."  
Knut went inside, checking the guests. His eyes darkened when he spot Lagertha.  
"She’s even hotter live than on the pics." He whispered to Rollo.  
"She is. But do not dare touch her."

Athelstan and Ragnar were sitting on a couch having a good time, but Lagertha was somehow suspicious about Knut. She never heard Rollo talking about him. He claimed to be Ragnar’s fan, and yet he seemed totally uninterested in him. However, she was the one who felt Knut’s gaze all evening. She wanted to kick his balls and make him stop looking.  
The opportunity came when Knut asked where the toilet is. Lagertha excused herself and followed him. She opened the door expecting to see Knut taking a piss but to her surprise she found him demounting their toilet. He looked surprised too.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Lagertha hissed.  
"I could ask you the same."  
Lagertha noticed that Knut was hiding some package behind his back.  
"What is that?"  
"That’s nothing."  
She hit him hard in the face. Knut moaned and let go the package. It tore apart and white powder spilled on the floor.  
"You will pay me for that, bitch!" Knut said spitting his broken tooth out.  
Lagertha squeezed his neck.  
"I’ve just seen you trying to hide drugs inside my flush!"  
Knut was wrestling under Lagertha. He was tall and bulky so he finally freed himself from her grip. Now she was the one pinned to the bathroom wall. And Knut had a knife.  
"If you tell anyone…I will slit your throat…But before…"  
"I will scream!"  
Knut made an ugly sound.  
"No one will hear you. Everyone’s downstairs. And the music is loud."  
She felt Knut’s hard manhood on her thigh. He lowered the blade and cut the clasp of Lagertha’s dress, revealing her breast.  
She tried to fight him but he was too strong. Knut’s hand was between her legs now.  
Enough, Lagertha thought. Thankfully, she had grabbed the scissors before coming to the bathroom and hid them in her sleeve.  
She was quick. She stabbed Knut straight into the eye.  
The man screamed with the pain and fell down, his head hitting the basin. Lagertha watched the red pool under him getting bigger and bigger. He’s dead, she realized terrified.  
"Lagertha, are you there? Is everything all right? Lagertha? Lagertha!"  
Ragnar stormed into the bathroom and stopped. The sight was horrifying.  
"Fuck, Ragnar…What have I done…" Lagertha whispered with tears in her eyes.  
"Tell me what happened!" Ragnar shook his wife.  
"I…Knut was trying to frame us with drugs, Ragnar! I caught him in the act, but then he threatened me with the knife…He…he almost raped me. I put out the scissors and…But I didn’t kill him, I swear…It was an accident!"  
"Hush, I believe you." Ragnar hugged her. In that moment they both heard a noise outside the building.  
"Police is already here?! Shit!" Ragnar cursed.  
"But…But…How is that possible?"  
"I don’t know! No one heard anything downstairs."  
"For fuck’s sake, Ragnar! They will put me behind the bars! What will happen to our kids?! And …I’m with child again…I can’t go the jail! Not now!" Lagertha was sobbing.  
"Wait, you’re pregnant?! Why havent’t you told me?"  
"I've wanted to! Tonight…I’m sorry…"  
Ragnar kissed Lagertha and put his forehead next to hers.  
"In my dreams we’re always together..." She said whimpering.  
Ragnar took his wife’s hand and led her downstairs.  
The music was off. The police was already inside.  
"Someone has just reported to us, that you are keeping drugs in your house, Ragnar Lothbrok." Officer Svein informed. Everybody seemed shocked, especially Athelstan.  
"That’s misunderstanding! Ragnar is clean!" He shouted. Ragnar looked him into the eyes. Athelstan never saw him so sad.  
"Your “someone” is upstairs, I suppose. Along with the drugs." Lothbrok turned to Svein. "Knut is dead. I killed him. He tried to rape my wife."  
Gasps of shock and disbelief filled the room.  
"What are you doing?!" Lagertha shouted.  
Officer Svein was calm. He put a handcuffs on Ragnar’s wrists.  
"Ragnar Lothbrok, you’re under arrest. Since then, everything you will say or do can be use against you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athelstan finds a new ally.

 

Ragnar’s Lothbrok case was everywhere on the news. The press kept mentioning his name all the time. “Famous male model guilty of murder”, “Ragnar Lothbrok arrested”, “Supermodel accused of killing and drug dealing”. Paparazzi were occupying Lothbrok’s residence 24/7.  
Lagertha was feeling unwell. The scandal was affecting her pregnancy. Athelstan shelved all his projects to watch over her while Ragnar was arrested waiting for his trial. The young man was still in the state of shock. Firstly, he couldn’t believe that Ragnar had lied to him about his addiction. Secondly, he couldn’t believe his friend was capable of murder, but Ragnar’s statement was still the same: he was the one responsible for Knut’s death.

 

“I think you should come back to work, Athelstan.” Lagertha said one day. Her belly was quite round now.  
“But your pregnancy…”  
“I’ll be fine. Siggy said she is dropping in tonight.”  
“She is not going to Ecbert’s show?”  
“No, she’s not. She decided to stay with me here.”  
That’s weird, Athelstan thought, but Lagertha insisted, so he took his phone and dialed Torstein’s number.  
“Lagertha’s better I think. I will accompany you and Floki tonight.”  
“That’s a great news. See you at 9 p.m then!”

Ecbert was one of the most famous and mysterious fashion designers. He rarely gave interviews and barely appeared in public. However, two times in a year he personally presented his newest fashion collection. His beautiful, classic designs were well – known and could be described as timeless. Ecbert was a very influent person. The industry even called him “The King”.  
So there was no surprise that the media gone crazy in Ecbert’s presence forgetting about Ragnar’s troubles for a while. The reporters gathered around him, so Lothbrok’s friends went into the building undisturbed. Athelstan caught a glimpse of the designer in the crowd. Ecbert was quite handsome, middle – aged man. He wore perfectly fitted suit. The dark blue color of it matched Ecbert’s graying hair and his neatly cut beard.  
He was well spoken as well. At the closing of the show he appeared on the runway with his favorite super model, Kwenthrith. Ecbert eloquently explained the reasons behind his newest collection. Athelstan found him charming and elegant, and already admired the man. He had fallen in love with his clothes. His designs were mostly wonderful gowns in the different shades of blue, all of them equally gorgeous. The men’s clothes had a blue accent as well – a tie, a shoe or a poshette. Athelstan was observing the show with his mouth open and his eyes wide, and when it was over he was among the watchers who cheered the loudest for the designer. Floki was not clapping at all, though.  
“What a boring collection. Very repetitive.” He said to Torstein. “It seems like the Priest isn’t sharing my opinion. But what to expect from him.”  
After the show, all three of them were invited backstage. Athelstan couldn’t wait for meeting Ecbert. He was quite nervous as well. So he was wandering around anxiously with a glass of champagne in his hand. He noticed the hanger displaying Ecbert’s gowns. He touched one of them. The material was impossibly soft and silky.  
“You like the dresses, huh?” He heard a woman’s voice. It was Kwenthrith.  
“I do. They’re gorgeous.”  
She came closer and grabbed his shirt.  
“Not as gorgeous as you. Let’s fuck.”  
“What?!”  
“We shouldn’t tame our desires. Is it not more natural?”  
Kwenthrith was beautiful, but Athelstan didn’t feel like making out with her was a good idea. She seemed quite scary. Especially for someone as inexperienced as him.  
“Let him go, Kwenthrith.”  
Ecbert appeared from nowhere.  
“As you wish, my King.” She said to him with a bow, then turned to Athelstan. “How boring you are!”  
“I’m sorry for her behavior.” Ecbert spoke when she left. “She’s a wonderful model, but sometimes she’s unbearable.”  
He stretched out his arm to Athelstan.  
“I am Ecbert. And you must be Athelstan. Your face is not easy to forget.”  
Athelstan tried not to blush.  
“Thank you, sir.”  
They shook hands.  
“What do you think about my clothes?” Ecbert asked.  
“I find them indescribably beautiful.”  
“The King” seemed very pleased with Athelstan’s answer.  
“I’ve been tracking your career for some time, Athelstan.” He said after a while. “You’re only a model and yet, somehow I begin to trust you. I feel you are the kindred spirit.”  
Athelstan couldn’t help sending Ecbert his brightest smile. The older man looked stunned.  
“I have an offer for you, Athelstan. I hope you will find a time to discuss it with me tonight. Not here though. I would like to invite you to my villa.”  
“Of course, sir. “ Athelstan stammered, surprised.  
Ecbert spotted Floki and Torstein. Kwenthrith was talking to them, probably trying to seduce them both.  
“Excuse me, can I steal your friend for a while?” He asked.  
“You can steal him forever!” Floki snorted, but Torstein seemed concerned.  
They were about to leave when Athelstan’s phone rang.  
“Lagertha’s in the hospital. There are some problems with the baby!” Siggy informed.  
“I’ll be right there!”  
“Is something wrong?” Ecbert said, when Athelstan hung up.  
“Ragnar’s wife was taken to the hospital. I must go. I’m really sorry, sir. I can’t meet you today.”  
Ecbert tried not to show his disappointment.  
“It’s all right.” He said and handed his calling card to Athelstan. “Contact me, when you ready.”  
Their fingers brushed.  
“It has been nice to meet you, sir.”

Athelstan found Lagertha on the hospital bed. She looked devastated.  
“What happened?!”  
“I've lost my son!” She said and started to cry. He never saw Lagertha crying. He tried to hug her but the woman pushed him away.  
“It’s my fault! It’s my punishment! I want to be alone!”  
“I think you shouldn’t…”  
“Just go!”  
Athelstan was confused with her reaction. Sometimes he didn’t understand her at all.  
“Tell me at least, if I should call Ragnar…”  
She shook her head.  
“If you need something, phone me. “ He said, leaving.

Helga was taking care of Bjorn and Gyda, when Athelstan came back.  
“How is Lagertha feeling? I've heard the news...”  
“She’s not looking well. She didn’t want to talk to me though.”  
“Do you need some help with the kids?”  
“No, thank you. Besides, Floki would kill me if I forced you to stay any minute longer.”

He put the children to their beds. Gyda kept asking where Lagertha is.  
“Your mum is in a hospital. Her tummy is sick. But she’s going to recover very soon.” Athelstan said, wrapping Gyda with her Hello Kitty linen.  
“I am scared.”  
“Everything will be fine, I promise.”  
“You said daddy will come back too. And he’s not. I miss daddy.”  
“I know, Gyda. We’re all miss him. But, as a I said he is traveling far, far away from here.”  
“Like a Viking?”  
“Exactly.” Athelstan smiled wondering how Gyda knows who a Viking is. He was patting the little girls hair. She fell asleep, eventually.  
Athelstan stayed awake all night, wondering about Ecbert’s mysterious proposition.

 

A few days later Helga recommended a babysitter to Athelstan. It was very difficult for him to reconcile all his duties and watching over kids at the same time. He was the only adult at home now, and Lagertha’s and Ragnar savings, although still big, could shrink any moment. Ragnar needed a good lawyer and even if he proved himself innocent, his career still could be affected. Lagertha’s health was a big unknown. So Athelstan had to earn. For them and for their children.  
Porunn was young and lovely. She seemed to be responsible and good with the children.  
“I will be honored by taking care of Lagertha’s kids. I always wanted to be like her.” She stated.  
Even Bjorn liked her.  
“She’s hot!” He told Athelstan in a secret.  
Athelstan assured himself that Bjorn and Gyda are in good hands. He finally decided to call Ecbert.  
“Umm, good morning, sir…It’s me…I mean…”  
“Athelstan! I’m happy to hear you!”  
“I’m glad, sir. I just wanted to ask you, if...Your offer still stands?”  
“Of course! When would you like to meet me?”  
“Umm…Is today’s evening ok?”  
“It is! I will send my driver for you.”  
“Thank you, sir. See you tonight then.”

Athelstan was very anxious. He put his best clothes on but still he felt they were not good enough. And his curly hair seemed to be more wild than usual. He wanted to impress Ecbert. He felt like a maiden before her first date. The comparison was so ridiculous, that it made him blush.  
Finally, Ecbert’s car came. Athelstan had no time. He left his hair ruffled and decided to not wear a tie, only a light blue Burberry shirt with a few buttons open and a dark – beige Armani pants.  
Porunn’s cheeks flushed pink when he came downstairs. Bjorn and Gyda were busy watching cartoons.  
“You look amazing, sir.”  
“Uncle Athelstan is hot!” Gyda exclaimed.  
“I think I need to talk to Bjorn!” Athelstan giggled and kissed the kids heads. “Be nice to Porunn and listen to her in everything. And eat your dinner.”  
Bjorn showed his tongue.  
“I saw that, Bjorn!” Athelstan added before he left.

Ecbert’s residence was impressive and really king-like. Outside and inside it was made of a dark stone, but the interiors were lighten up and equipped beautifully. The furniture was modern, yet very elegant. Ecbert seemed to collect classic art. Athelstan wanted to touch the fine marble sculpture standing in the hall, but he drew back his hand hearing someone coughing behind him.  
“My father wants to apologize you. He is finishing his bath. He will be there for a minute. I’m Aethelwulf, by the way.”  
The young, bearded man stretched out his hand to Athelstan.  
“Athelstan. Nice to meet you.”  
“So, Athelstan…” Aethelwulf said inviting him to join him on a couch. “You’re a famous model. Is it true that almost all male models are gay?”  
“Ummm…” Athelstan gulped, not knowing what to respond.  
“I’ve heard Ragnar Lothbrok was hitting on you.”  
“Stop gossiping and leave us alone, son.” Ecbert seemed clearly unimpressed with Aethelwulf’s behavior.  
Athelstan was grateful he came that fast. Ecbert wore a white suit this time. And a dark blue shirt. He smelled like heaven.  
“Come with me to the dining room.” He took Athelstan under the arm. “My cook prepared some snacks. And I ordered servants to bring the best wine from my dungeons.”  
The dining room turned out to be the king’s chamber, while the snacks were more like the king’s feast. The food was delicious. And the wine…Athelstan never could imagine he will enjoy the taste of alcohol. But Ecbert’s wine was truly amazing.  
When they were full, Ecbert decided to reveal the main reason behind their meeting.  
“I would like you to read it.” He said presenting some file.  
Athelstan opened it. It was a contract. A 50 million per year contract. Athelstan’s eyes widened at the sum.  
“I…I don’t understand, sir…”  
“I want you to be an exclusive, Athelstan. You will work for my label only. You will be doing endorsements and walking on a runway just for me. You will be the face of my fashion house. Just imagine, Athelstan. Milan, New York, Paris…”  
“I am…I don’t know what to say…”  
“Just say yes!” Ecbert handed him a pen. “This, Athelstan, is the stuff of dreams.”  
“But 50 millions dollars? This is too much!”  
“You are worth every money.” The older man said putting his hand on Athelstan’s arm. “You have a great gift, Athelstan. I believe it is a... A divine gift.”  
“But what about Ragnar’s and Lagertha kids? I can’t leave them now.”  
“You can watch over them until Mrs Lothbrok is unwell. But you can’t nurse her children forever. You are designed for greater deeds, Athelstan. And frankly speaking, I think you and the Lothbroks don’t go together. I know they’re your friends, but Ragnar is a drug addict and a murderer. I think you should stay away from him and his family, boy.”  
“Is staying away from them a part of the contract?”  
“Of course not.” The fashion designer answered calmly, but something flickered in his eyes.  
“I will sign it, then.”  
“Welcome on board!” Ecbert said with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnar meets his lawyer while Athelstan makes some decision.

 

 

Ragnar’s days looked the same. After waking up, he ate some awful breakfast the jailors had brought him. Then quick morning shower, often too cold for his liking. Next was 10 minutes of walk in the yard. Then a lunch, even more awful than the breakfast. And a lot of time to think. He let his beard grown and felt like all his muscles started to limp. Ragnar often thought about Lagertha. He wondered how their baby is growing inside her belly. He recalled their nights together and asked himself if he’s ever going to make love to her again. He thought about Athelstan too. He memorized his smile, and his voice, and his eyes, and the way his uncombed hair ruffled. He thought about them both during his sleepless nights and jerked himself off till he couldn’t breath.

One of those days, Ragnar was sitting by his lunch trying to eat something that, as he believed, was supposed to be a pizza. It was a horror for his taste buds. He put the meal away, disgusted.  
“You have a visitor, Lothbrok.” The jailor announced.  
Some unknown woman walked gracefully into the cell. She was very tall and very attractive. Her long, red hair was tied into the thick ponytail, emphasizing her high cheekbones and big, green eyes.  
“May I come in?”  
“A lovely lady is always welcome!” Ragner responded sending her his famous grin.  
The stranger put some bags on the table. The scent of food filled the cell.  
“I’m bringing you something decent to eat.”  
“You should visit more often, Miss…?”  
The woman smiled.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. I should have introduced myself first. My name is Aslaug and I’m a lawyer. I work for Horik & Son”.  
Ragnar opened the bags. It was lasagna. And goat cheese. And some apples.  
“My favorite food!” He was impressed. “How did you know?”  
“I have my sources.”  
“You must be really good with your job, then.” Ragnar spoke chewing lasagna.  
“I am. My mother, Brunhilda, was a famous lawyer.”  
“Really?” Ragnar was devouring a big piece of goat cheese.  
“Yes. And I am here to help you.”  
“Help me with what?”  
She raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows.  
“To help you with fighting for your freedom.”  
“I am guilty.” Ragnar said biting the apple.  
Aslaug frowned.  
“You didn’t kill Knut. And I am going to prove that.”  
Ragnar stopped eating.  
“How?”  
“You will find out soon.” She glanced at her watch. “I’m sorry, I must go.”  
Ragnar just hoped she will keep Lagertha away from the case.  
“Thank you for the food!” He said when Aslaug was leaving. Her legs were really long.  
“My pleasure.”

 

“Husband, we need to talk.”  
Siggy tried to gentle Haraldson for many weeks but he was stubborn.  
“I don’t want to talk.”  
“Stop it! How many times should I tell you, that It’s not my fault. I didn’t know that Ragnar…No one could predict that! But we got rid of him at least…That was your plan!”  
“But for what price?”  
“I know…I’m sorry. But you must be strong if you want to survive, honey. And you can’t be strong with no one but enemies around you!”  
Siggy was right. Haraldson sighed.  
“Call him.”

Rollo was under the car, when Borg came.  
“Your fucking phone is ringing for 10 minutes making my skull burst!”  
Ragnar’s brother crawled outside.  
“Where is the phone?”  
“Am I you servant? Move your ass!”  
There was no point in discussing with his boss. Rollo went to the changing room. He usually left his phone there. No one ever called him anyway. But this time he had 7 unanswered calls. All from Siggy.  
“Is something wrong?” He said when she picked up her phone.  
“Quite the opposite, Rollo. You must come. Now.”  
“But I am at work.”  
“Soon you won’t need your work. Trust me.”  
After a while of consideration he changed his clothes and walked away.  
“Where are you going, you son of a bitch?! We have a work to do!” Rollo heard Borg shouting after him.  
He turned around and showed his middle finger to him.

 

It was past midday, when Athelstan woke up. It took him some time to realize where he spend the night. Thank God, that Porunn was free and had taken care of the children. He decided to pay her some extra for staying with them. He was unimaginable rich now, after all. No wonder then, that he and Ecbert celebrated all night. Even though Athelstan tried to avoid drinking, the taste of Ecbert’s wine was so good that he couldn’t stop himself. Ecbert showed Athelstan around his residence. It really was a gorgeous place. The fashion designer was especially proud of his huge and luxurious bath house with a pool and a jacuzzi which was probably the biggest jacuzzi that Athelstan had ever seen. The young man felt dizzy very soon and wanted to leave, but Ecbert had another surprise for him.  
“I would like to show you something.”  
They both got into the car and after a few minutes of ride they were in the front of a nice looking building.  
“Whose house is that, sir?” Athelstan asked.  
“You will see.”  
Ecbert invited Athelstan inside. The house was perfect, not too small, but not too big either. Athelstan liked the coziness of it. The surroundings were also wonderful, even at the night hour. The garden was big and beautiful and there was even a little pond out there. The moon was reflecting on the water.  
“Do you like the house, Athelstan?”  
“I love it!”  
“It’s yours.”  
Ecbert smiled handing him the keys, while Athelstan opened his mouth in disbelief.  
“But..How?”  
“My son used to live here. He is marrying Judith next month and has already moved out. I hope you don’t mind that the house isn’t new.”  
“How could I? The house is lovely! But…I can’t take it sir. You are really too kind for me!”  
“You must accept this gift. Treat it as the part of the contract.”  
Ecbert took Athelstan’s arm and led him upstairs.  
“This is not all.” He said mysteriously. “Take a look here.”  
The man opened the door and turned on the light. The room was spacious. When they went inside Athelstan spotted a drafting table full of art supplies. An easel was placed near the large window along with several clean canvas ready to use.  
Athelstan couldn’t hide his excitement any longer. It felt like Christmas. He wanted to touch everything.  
“I thought I might have forgotten, but...I love these materials. The brushes, the paints, the colors.” He admitted smiling widely. “How did you know?”  
Ecbert was watching him.  
“I've already told you, Athelstan. I have been observing you for a very long time. I know you used to be an illustrator. A very good one, by the way.”  
“Thank you.” Athelstan said simply. He was so moved with Ecbert’s words and kindness that he couldn’t hold back his tears.  
Ecbert hesitated for a while, but eventually he put his arms around the model. Athelstan’s soft curls were brushing the man’s cheek.  
“I never…I never had a home…” Athelstan confessed sobbing, but then he remembered Ragnar and Lagertha. Bjorn and Gyda.  
“I hope that someday you will call this place home.” Ecbert said quietly, patting the young man’s back. “You can stay here for a night, if you wish. Everything is ready.”  
And Athelstan stayed.

 

The first photo shoot with Rollo was a disaster. The man didn’t know how to pose and his face expressions were weird.  
Torstein had tried all his tricks, but Ragnar’s brother seemed irredeemable. He was handsome and tall, and his body was divine, but somehow the camera didn’t love him.  
“I think I need a break.” Torstein said after few hours of trying. Shooting with Rollo was exhausting. And they even hadn’t started to shoot for real yet.  
“I agree.” Haraldson said and turned his head to Siggy. “What were you thinking? He’s hopeless. Damn it, even the Priest is better than him.”  
“Let me talk to Rollo.”  
Siggy stood up and followed him. Rollo had disappeared right after the break announcement. She found him in the buffet, ordering two “Blood Eagle” beers.  
“What is happening with you?” The woman asked.  
Rollo shrugged.  
“I’m not as good as my brother, I guess.”  
“You should try at least.”  
“I’m fucking tired of trying.”  
Siggy wanted to slap him. Instead, she asked Haraldson if they could postpone the shoot for tomorrow, because the model is unwell.  
“Let it be.” The Kattegat boss sighed. “But warn him that tomorrow is his last chance.”  
“Thank you, husband.” Siggy wanted to tell Rollo the news as soon as possible.  
“And Siggy…”  
“Yes?”  
"Since when you two are sleeping together?"  
“What?!”  
“Don’t deny it, Siggy. I saw how you look at him.”  
“I would never…”  
“You’re a liar. Rollo is fucking you.”  
“And how do you know that?”  
“Knut told me.”

 

When Athlestan reached the Lothbroks it was late afternoon. He tried to leave Aethelwulf’s house – his house – as quick as possible, but he couldn’t stop himself from looking once more at the workplace that Ecbert prepared for him. The sunrise was lighting up the room beautifully. Athelstan didn’t even notice the exact moment he reached for the brushes. Soon he found himself staring at his finished work. His Burberry shirt and Armani pants were all stained with colorful paint, but he didn’t care. The picture presented him, and Lagertha, and Ragnar with the kids, all of them dressed like the characters from "The Incredibles” cartoon. Athelstan didn’t expect the pair to actually let him hang his painting on their walls, but he took it with him anyway.

“Uncle Athelstan!” Gyda was first to greet him when he opened he door.  
“Priest!” Bjorn followed her soon.  
“I’m sorry that it took me so long! I hope Porunn didn’t run away because of your behavior, you little monsters!”  
“She ran away because of me, actually.”  
“Lagertha?! You’re here?! I’m so happy to see you!”  
Athelstan dropped his painting and approached Lagertha with smile on his lips. He tried to hug her, but she pushed him away.  
“Where were you?”  
Lagertha’s voice was cold.  
“I...I was with Ecbert.”  
“What were two of you doing all night? And half of a day?”  
“We…we were celebrating.”  
“Celebrating what?”  
“Ecbert wanted me to work for him. And I agreed.”  
“You WHAT?!”  
Athelstan opened his mouth, but Lagertha broke in.  
“I don’t like it, Athelstan! Firstly, you're leaving the kids with some unknown girl for all night! Secondly, you're making a deal with the man you’ve just met! Thirdly, we need you here, you can’t work for Ecbert!”  
“Porunn is not some unknown girl! She’s Helga’s friend. And what’s wrong with working for Ecbert? He is a very decent person and the famous fashion designer. He respects me and I respect him. And the main reason I’ve agreed for his offer is your family safety! I’ve just wanted to help!” Athelstan explained, feeling anger rising inside him. Lagertha was being unfair.  
“We still have money! Please, annul the deal with Ecbert!”  
“I can’t do that to him!”  
“You think he cares?”  
“He…He gave me a house!”  
Lagertha looked at him almost with disgust.  
“He bought you. For now he just wants you to work for him, but soon he will start asking for more. Mark my words.” She came closer and looked into his eyes. “Or maybe you already have given yourself to him, Athelstan?”  
It was like a slap. Athelstan felt offended.  
“You know…You know that I…Never…”  
He kissed Lagertha’s lips not knowing how to finish the sentence. She gasped in surprise at first, but opened her mouth anyway, meeting the man’s tongue. He tastes so sweet, Lagertha realized and grabbed Athelstan’s stained shirt not wanting to let him go. Never.  
The kids were watching though, so she forced herself and broke the kiss.  
“I’m sorry.” Athelstan whispered catching his breath. “But I think I must leave.”  
He approached the kids.  
“Why you and mum were kissing?” Gyda asked.  
“I will be away for some time. That was a goodbye kiss.”  
He hugged Gyda and ruffled Bjorn’s hair. Gyda was in tears.  
“But you will back?”  
“Of course.”  
“Can I have a goodbye kiss too?”  
Athelstan pressed his lips to the girl’s damp cheek.  
“I love you, uncle.”  
“I love you too.”  
Lagertha’s eyes begged Athelstan to stay, but her lips said nothing. He nodded to her then and walked out, leaving his painting abandoned on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody makes mistakes.

 

 

Rollo didn’t appear on the set at all. Haraldson was furious. Siggy was trying to contact Ragnar’s brother all day but all of her calls remained unanswered. She decided to go to his place and personally kick his butt for her humiliation.  
Rollo lived in some sleazy flat in the suburbs. She knocked the door, but Rollo didn’t show up. Siggy decided to see if it’s open. She was lucky.  
Rollo’s apartment was dark and dirty. The empty “Blood Eagle” bottles and pizza boxes were literally everywhere.  
She found Rollo in his bedroom, in a clearly bad state. He was sitting on the floor with wine by his side, clanging something on the guitar. It wasn’t a happy tune.  
Siggy wanted to kill him at first, but the man looked so miserable that she couldn’t feel anything but pity.  
"You supposed to work with us today. Have you forgotten?" She spoke.  
"He is my brother." Rollo said.  
"You are not answering my question!"  
"Do you think he will forgive me someday?"  
"Stop talking about Ragnar!" Siggy shook his arms. "Abandon your brother for good. You will never be anything here. Start thinking about you! But you know what, it’s already too late for that too! You are a fool, Rollo."  
He put away his guitar and looked at her:  
"But someday I hope to be wise."

 

A few weeks passed. The day of Ragnar’s trial finally came. Aslaug met him in his cell before the drive to the court.  
"Remember what I told you?"  
Ragnar rolled his eyes.  
"Of course. You want me to be polite to the court and no talking unless I’m asked."  
She adjusted his tie.  
"Good boy."  
Ragnar pulled her close.  
"I quite enjoyed our time together."  
She smiled.  
"It was a very unprofessional behavior, I must admit. But I don’t regret anything, Ragnar."  
They fucked once inside his cell. Ragnar figured out there is a place unseen for the cameras and the place was his pallet. So they made a quick use of it. After that, Ragnar was disgusted of himself. He betrayed Lagertha. He realized though, that he did it only to relieve the tension that was building inside him every time he thought about his wife. Or Athelstan. It was only an act of desperation, he told himself. He hoped that he finally see them both today at the court.  
"Time to go." Aslaug glanced at her watch.  
They put a handcuffs on Ragnar’s wrists and led him outside.

Ragnar was drinking the sight of the city. He missed the skyscrapers, and the sun, and the noise. He even missed the traffic jams. They got into the long column of cars. Aslaug was afraid they are going to be late. But something other was occupying Ragnar’s mind at that moment. He spotted an enormous billboard covering one of the buildings thinking that his mind plays tricks on him. He had to do a double take to be sure. It was him. It was really him. Athelstan’s big blue eyes were looking at Ragnar from the huge poster. He could easily count all his lashes and every dark hair that ran his chest. He seemed to be more mature than the last time Ragnar saw him, but his face never lost its innocence.  
"Fuck." He swore under his breath.  
The sight of Athelstan was so unexpected that he didn’t notice the text at first. “Wessex by Ecbert. Eau de perfum” the billboard stated.  
"Fuck."

 

Athelstan enjoyed his time with Ecbert. However, the job wasn’t easy. They had to travel across the Europe, from country to country, from city to city. Athelstan’s first big task was to promote Ecbert’s new fragrance “Wessex”. He realized the man was wearing the scent on his skin when they met at his residence discussing the contract. The King admitted lately, that he had created his perfume especially for Athelstan.  
"It’s lovely and fresh. Just like you, Athelstan."  
Athelstan didn’t know how to deal with Ecbert’s compliments. The man was always so nice to him. He even had changed his lifestyle and decided to accompany his model during the promotions. Athelstan felt like the simple thank you could not be enough. However, Ecbert never had suggested anything like that to him. He is just being a gentleman, Athelstan thought. It was as simple as that.

This time, they were in France. Athelstan felt deadly tired after a long shoot inside the Versailles interiors. The period clothes and wigs he had to put on were really uncomfortable to wear. Ecbert proposed they both should took one day off.  
"I have a yacht near Saint-Tropez. I think you will like it."  
So they got into Ecbert’s private jet and reached their destination after an hour. Athelstan was delighted. The sky, and the sea…Everything was…so blue. No wonder why fashion designer loved this place.

Ecbert’s yacht was small, but luxurious. It had a bedroom, and a kitchen. There was even a small jacuzzi on a deck. Ecbert changed his clothes for less formal ones and settled himself on a sunchair. He put dark sunglasses on his nose.  
"Feel free to use my Jacuzzi. There are drinks inside the fridge, if you want some. Go on, enjoy yourself, Athelstan." The man said and started to read the newest ”Kattegat” issue.  
Aside from photo shoots or runways, Athelstan didn’t really like to reveal his body. But the sun was burning hot on his skin, and the water looked pleasantly cool. Besides, Ecbert seemed to be completely uninterested in him, focusing on his lecture.  
The model stripped himself to his white swimming trunks, caught some drink from the cooler, and walked outside. It was even hotter now, so he quickly put himself into the water. It felt like heaven. Ecbert was still reading and didn’t even glance at him. Athelstan was relaxed. He closed his eyes and smiled.  
Thank you, Lord. For everything. For...For sending Ecbert to me. He really is an angel, Athelstan prayed in his thoughts.  
He was sitting there for some time until he cooled himself. Eventually, he got out from the water. Ecbert was still stretched on his sun chair, his head turned to Athelstan’s side.  
"S…sir?"  
He didn’t answer.  
"Sir? Are you all right?"  
And then Ecbert snored.  
Poor Ecbert, Athelstan thought looking at his face with sympathy, he must be so tired. The fashion designer was breathing heavily, his mouth widely open. The thick magazine he was reading was now being spread on his lap. The wind was fiddling with the pages.  
Athelstan sat on the sun chair placed next to Ecbert’s. He was sipping his drink lazily. When he was done he laid on his stomach planning to catch some tan. Ecbert woke up suddenly and started to cough.  
"I must…I must excuse you for a while, Athelstan."  
He threw away the magazine and disappeared inside the cabin.  
Athelstan watched him, concerned. Ecbert really is unwell, he thought.

To his relief, the man came back after a while, looking healthier and more relaxed.  
"Is everything okay, sir?"  
"Of course." Ecbert smiled. "I’ve been wondering, Athelstan…We could stay here for the night, if you want…"  
Athelstan seemed unsure, so Ecbert continued.  
"I have everything you need here. I didn’t tell you before, but I am quite decent in the kitchen. I could prepare something for us. Do you like paella?"  
"I’m sure it’s delicious. It’s just…"  
"What is bothering you, Athelstan?"  
"There is...there is only one bed!" He blurted out finally.  
Ecbert laughed heartily.  
"You can take a place on the couch! Please, Athelstan…It is so calm and quiet here. I want to stay away from all that noise for a while. And I really like your company, boy."  
Athelstan considered his offer. What bad could happen? Ecbert was just a friend.  
"I’ll stay, if you insist, sir. I...I want to stay."  
Ecbert smiled, pleased.  
"Thank you, Athelstan. Wait here. I am going to cook you the dinner you will never forget."  
Athelstan watched him going inside the cabin. He noticed abandoned "Kattegat” magazine. He looked through the pages. The sight of his face endorsing clothes or perfumes didn’t amaze him anymore. There was also some Kwenthrith’s photo shoot and some boring interview with Floki. However, the article about Ragnar’s Lothbrok trial caught his attention. He read a text with an interest and stared at Ragnar’s photography for a moment, realizing how much he had missed his friend.  
It was getting late. Athelstan felt cold breeze on his naked shoulders and decided to put some clothes on. He went to the cabin, where Ecbert was finishing their meal. The man was humming some French tune and smiling to himslef. Athelstan had never seen him being that happy before. Ecbert was almost ashamed noticing Athelstan. He quieted and tried not to look at him. Athelstan was still wearing thin swimming trunks. His skin was covered with goose bumps.  
"It’s getting cold out there. He said pulling his sweatshirt on."  
"It is, indeed." Ecbert agreed. "Let’s eat inside."  
Ecbert’s paella was excellent. They opened a bottle of wine and after few cups Athelstan’s eyelids became very heavy. Ecbert regarded him.  
"Go to bed, Athelstan."  
"I will slip on the couch."  
"The bed is big enough for us both."  
Athelstan was too tired and well, too drunk for arguing with him. Besides, the cabin was rather small and sharing the bed with Ecbert or sleeping on the couch didn’t make a big difference.  
Athelstan took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and went under the covers. Ecbert was already occupying his side of the bed.  
"Good night." Ecbert said simply and turned off the lights.  
Athelstan couldn’t sleep though and kept listening to Ecbert’s breathing. In the dark he could see the outline of his body. He was resting on his side, snoring quietly, his back facing Athelstan.  
He is sleeping, Athelstan realized. So why am I so nervous?  
He calmed down, and drifted away few moments after.

 

When Aslaug and Ragnar reached the court, paparazzis were already waiting for them. They gathered around Ragnar, like a herd of wolves hunting for a prey.  
"What will you do when you’re sentenced?"  
"Do you know Lagertha lost her child?"  
"How do you deal with your boyfriend cheating on you?"  
They kept asking and asking, and Ragnar didn’t know what the hell are they talking about. Last time he called to Lagertha she assured him she was fine. And Athelstan? He would never, ever cheat on him. Besides, for Ragnar’s disappointment, the Priest never was his boyfriend, not really.  
Thankfully, it was calm inside the building. Ragnar was happy seeing all of his friends there. "  
How do you like my jewellery?" He said with a grin presenting his handcuffs to Floki.  
"We’re glad that despite of everything you’re in good mood." Torstein smiled.  
"And who’s that chick?" Arne asked seeing Aslaug approaching them. She was discussing something on her phone. "She’s hot."  
"Arne will notice everything, even with one eye!" Leif laughed.  
"And I will hear everything, even with one ear! My name is Aslaug and I am Ragnar’s lawyer. Nice to meet you all."  
"Where’s Lagertha?" Ragnar said when everyone introduced themselves to Aslaug.  
"She’s coming with Rollo." Floki turned his head towards the entrance.  
It was so good to see Lagertha again. She was paler than usual and Ragnar started to wonder if the horrible rumors about their child were actually true. When she came closer, he knew the answer.  
"The baby…" He said looking at Lagertha’s thin frame. He had tears in his eyes. "Why didn’t you tell me? I have learnt from paparazzi!"  
"I didn’t want to upset you. It...It was a son…"  
They both hugged. Ragnar took her face in his hands.  
"If something bad happens again, you will tell me. Promise me, Lagertha."  
"But only, if you promise me the same."  
He nodded.  
"Good to see you, brother." Ragnar turned to Rollo, who was unnaturally quiet and seemed to be really worried.  
One person was missing, though.  
"Where is Athelstan?"  
Floki was the first one who answered Ragnar’s question.  
"So you don’t know anything? Your little priest is traveling with Ecbert. And I’ve heard Ecbert pays Athelstan a lot of money for fucking his cute little ass."  
Ragnar narrowed his eyes.  
"I saw the billboard on my way here. I know Athelstan works for Ecbert and I am happy for him. He is a first league model now. But he and Ecbert? Fucking?! Athelstan would never agree for that!"  
"Are you sure?" Floki take out his laptop from his bag. "See it yourself, then."  
He typed the address and showed what he found to Ragnar. It was theseer.com, the most famous gossip website.  
“EXCLUSIVE: FAMOUS FASHION DESIGNER AND HIS YOUNG LOVER ENJOYING THEIR HOLIDAYS!” – the title page screamed.  
“It looks like well known fashion designer, Ecbert (age 50) finally found his love. Our reporters spotted “the King” during his Saint-Tropez trip with none other than the young male model Athelstan (age 23), who is the newest face of Ecbert’s label. Athelstan is also known from his steamy relationship with the other fashion superstar – the legendary Ragnar Lothbrok (age 33). The pair broke up after the police had arrested Ragnar in charge of murder and drugs’ possessing. His trial is announced for today. Stay tuned for more. And remember, the Seer sees everything”.  
2348 licked the Seer’s hand. It meant that 2438 people left their comments.  
There was a link to the picture gallery under the article. Ragnar clicked it and frowned. Athelstan on a yacht. Ecbert on a sunchair reading a magazine. Athelstan wearing only white swimming trunks (and looking fine). Ecbert sleeping. Athelstan in the water. Ecbert still sleeping. Athelstan lying on his stomach. The white material sticking to his firm ass.  
"The Priest is a traitor. We should celebrate that we got rid of him." Floki said after Ragnar saw all of the pictures. He said nothing. The photos didn’t prove anything. Athelstan did seem to be comfortable around Ecbert, that’s true, but the two didn’t even share a single touch. And the only thing he had realized after seeing the pictures was that he missed Athelstan very much.  
Lagertha saw his husband’s concern.  
"It’s my fault. I was cruel to him. I shouldn’t let him go." She said to Ragnar. There was no time for discussing it. They opened the hall. Ragnar’s Lothbrok trial was about to begin.  
Everybody took their places. Ragnar noticed, that Haraldson and Siggy came. Bastards, he thought.  
The judge opened the case.  
"We are gathering here to judge Ragnar Lothbrok, accused of killing Knut Eriksson and of possessing 2,1 pounds of cocaine.  
"I am calling the first witness. Mr Rollo Lothbrok!"  
Aslaug approached him.  
"Are you the brother of the accused?"  
"Yes, I am. I am Ragnar’s brother."  
"Where were you at December 28?"  
"I was at work all morning and afternoon. I came to Ragnar’s house in the evening. We were celebrating his friend’s birthday."  
"Who else was invited?"  
"Everyone."  
The names, please."  
"Floki, Helga, Torstein, Leif and Arne. And of course Lagertha with the kids. Oh, and the birthday boy. Athelstan."  
"So Knut wasn’t invited?"  
"No." Rollo hesitated. "He came with me. He wanted to meet Ragnar."  
"For how long you two did know each other?"  
"A couple of months…I think. We worked together."  
"What kind of person Knut was?"  
Aslaug’s questions was making Rollo more and more unsure.  
"He was quite…he was rather a quiet person."  
"So you can tell nothing about him?"  
"Nothing…personal. We used to drink a beer together, that’s all."  
"And that didn’t stop you from inviting the stranger to your brother’s house?"  
"Your Honor, the question has nothing to do with the case!" Ragnar’s accuser shouted.  
"I agree." The judge said. "Miss Aslaug, do you have any other questions?"  
"I don’t, Your Honor. But, I would like to say something, if you let me. I was searching through some old files concerning the victim. And what I found was quite interesting. It turned out that Knut Erikson and Earl Haraldson, the “Kattegat” editor in chef, have the same biological mother. Interesting, isn’t it?"  
The hum of surprise filled the hall.  
"Quiet!" The judge said knocking the gavel.  
"Moreover, it is not a secret that Ragnar’s Lothbrok and Mr Haraldson relation was rather tense. Lately it have been even worse than usual."  
"Are you trying to say that I am the one who sent my brother to kill Ragnar?!" Haraldson shouted from the audience.  
"Quiet!"  
"No, I am not. But I do think that you, Mr Haraldson, wanted to frame Ragnar with the crime and finish his career using Knut. Ragnar Lothbrok has a drug – addict past. However, he is clean since many years. I think that Knut was ordered to hide cocaine in Ragnar’s Lothbrok residence. And I think he had a partner."  
Aslaug was looking at Rollo while finishing the sentence. Siggy was staring at him too, terrified.  
"The police came very fast. Knut was already dead and he didn’t have a phone with him. Someone must knew about the plan and called the police. Someone at the party."  
"I did it."  
Rollo stood up.  
The audience gasped. Ragnar thought he misheard.  
"I was working for Haraldson. Aslaug is right. With everything."  
"How could you?!" Lagertha screamed, while Ragnar stayed quiet, still in a shock.  
Rollo turned his head in their direction.  
"Forgive me, brother." His voice was haking. "I wanted to step out of your shadow. But when I stepped out of it there was no sunlight…No sunlight at all."  
"So what?" The accuser lost his nerves. "Lothbrok is still a murderer!"  
"Quiet!"  
Aslaug crossed the arms on her chest.  
"I do believe, that no one killed Knut Erikson. He killed himself, actually. I mean it was an accident. We found the knife on the crime scene. The knife with Knut’s handprints on it."  
"That doesn’t prove anything."  
"It does prove everything! If you could, hypothetically, choose one way of killing the man from the two methods, what would you choose? Killing him with the knife? Or hitting his head with the bathroom sink? Ragnar said he killed Knut because he tried to rape his wife. Lagertha had to defend herself until Ragnar came. So she took whatever she had under her hand. For Knut’s misery, she found the scissors. She shoved them straight into his eye. He must dropped the knife then. Ragnar came. It would be so much easier for him to use the knife to pacify or murder Knut. But none of the them touched the blade, because Knut was already dead. He just fell and hit his head, killing himself. And Ragnar said he was guilty, because he wanted to protect his wife and their unborn baby. He was afraid she could be framed with Knut’s dead, while it was just a self defense. Lagertha and Ragnar Lothbroks are not guilty!  
The noise was impossible now.  
"I am announcing the break!" The judge screamed.

 

It was still dark outside, when Athelstan woke up. He was freezing. He stretched out his arm searching for a blanket, but he found nothing. He opened his eyes. The sight before him left him speechless.  
Ecbert was undressed, crouching between Athelstan’s legs. He was caressing Athelstan’s manhood with a big attention. Athelstan’s sweatshirt was completely unzipped, his chest wet from Ecbert’s saliva or...Oh God. It’s not right, Athelstan thought terrified, observing Ecbert’s lowering his head, oh no, no, he can’t…  
"Mmm…" The fashion designer murmured taking Athelstan’s cock into his mouth. The young man felt Ecbert’s teeth grazing the soft skin. A sigh escaped his lips. It was more of the pain than pleasure.  
Ecbert raised his head at the sound, his lips not leaving Athelstan’s dick. His eyes flickered dangerously in the darkness.  
"Why…why…I don’t understand…I…thought…you were...we were..." Athelstan tried to catch some air. He was hard, yes, but he didn’t want this. Not with Ecbert.  
The man’s mouth freed his cock finally. Ecbert came closer placing his one hand on Athelstan’s shoulder and tangling the other one in his hair. He was breathing heavily.  
"You think of me as a friend? Because the truth is I have desired you since the first time I saw you, Athelstan. He said biting his collarbone. "And now you’re here. And you’re mine."  
Athelstan realized, that he always knew. His limbs felt limp and heavy, like a wooden puppet. He didn’t know what to say. What to do.  
Ecbert took his silence for an encouragement. He turned Athelstan around forcing him to lay on the stomach and slid his clothes down, revealing his backside.  
"Oh, Athelstan…" Ecbert whispered cupping Athelstan’s ass. He laid himself, covering Athelstan’s body with his. His lips were brushing the young man’s ear.  
"Let me fuck you tonight."  
He shoved a finger inside him. It was not gentle. Athelstan moaned with pain. He had to do something. Now.  
"You are hurting me..." He said panting. "Please…Ecbert..."  
"I love how my name sounds on your lips, Athelstan." Ecbert ignored him. "And I want you to scream it when you come."  
"But…I don’t want it…I don’t want you!"  
Ecbert reacted immediately. He pinned the model to the bed.  
"You don’t want me?! After all I’ve done for you?! You are heartless, Athelstan."  
"I am…very grateful. But I can't…I don’t love you."  
Ecbert’s laugh was hollow.  
"Who do you love, then? Ragnar?" He was crushing Athelstan’s body with his own, his erected cock digging painfully into Athelstan’s hip. "Do you know that I knew you before him? Remember the charity event your monks organized a long time ago? Someone gave them a lot of money. Are you figuring out who did this? And why?"  
Ecbert rolled Athelstan on his back and was now facing him.  
"It was me, Athelstan. I was driving near that day and I saw something. I saw your photo on the monastery wall. You were so beautiful…And the blueness of your eyes was so perfect. I tried to recreate it on my clothes, but I failed every time. I thought I would never see you again. But then you posed for “Kattegat”…It was truly a miracle. And now you are telling me you don’t love me?! We are made for each other, Athelstan!"  
He tried to kiss him, but Athelstan turned his head away. He realized the man was obsessed with him. And it was dangerous for both of them.  
"You need help." His hand reached Ecbert’s face. "Let me help you."  
"The only way you can help me, is to let me love you." He answered biting Athelstan’s fingers. "To let me fuck you."  
"I can’t do this. I’m sorry. Let me go." Athelstan said touching the King’s shoulder. "I think it will be better for both of us if I break the contract and leave. You don’t have to pay me anything, Ecbert."  
"You can’t leave. Never."  
"I am not your property."  
"Yes, you are. You’re mine, mine, MINE!"

The break was over. The judge placed himself behind his desk.  
"The court decided to agree with the defense line and is announcing the following sentence: Ragnar Lothbrok is declared innocent!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnar confronts Ecbert.

 

 

The Lothbroks were celebrating for almost two days. It seemed like all their troubles were finally over. Floki thrown a big party for Ragnar. They were dancing, and singing, and drinking. Aslaug was invited too. Ragnar’s friends treated her like a princess. She was a hero, after all. She wasn’t partying hard though.  
“I am taking antibiotics.” She said refusing to drink wine that Arne offered to her.  
Ragnar was delighted to see his kids again. Lagertha seemed to be finally in peace. But the pair realized that one thing is still bothering them.  
“I called him many times. He never answered.” Lagertha said.  
“I tried to contact him, too…Maybe he is very busy.” Ragnar checked his phone.  
“I don’t know. I think we lost him, Ragnar.”  
“Or maybe something bad happened.”  
Torstein and Floki joined them.  
“Stop worrying about the Priest.” The fashion designer spoke. “He was a worthless individual. Let’s better talk about the “Kattegat” future. It’s more important problem right now.”  
Haraldson was arrested. And probably was going to be sentenced guilty, along with Rollo.  
“Kattegat” lost its boss.  
“We all think that you should take Haraldson’s place as an editor in chef.” Torstein suggested.  
Ragnar thought this was a good idea. He was getting too old for modeling. And running a magazine seemed to be a great opportunity for him to continue his career in the fashion industry. Only in a different role.  
“Siggy will never agree for that.”  
“We will outnumber her, Ragnar. Everybody supports you.” Floki insisted.

Later that night, Ragnar was lying in his own bed, with Lagertha by his side. They made love several times and now they were even too exhausted to talk. But Ragnar need to discuss some things with his wife.  
“Floki thinks I should take over “Kattegat.” He said caressing her shoulder. “You think it’s a good idea?”  
Lagertha turned her face to him.  
“It is a brilliant idea Ragnar! You deserve this.”  
She kissed him.  
“Lagertha…”  
“Mmmm…?”  
“There is also one more thing I need to tell you…Please, don’t be mad.”  
"I won’t. Go on."  
Ragnar took a deep breath.  
“I slept with Aslaug.”  
Lagertha jumped out from the bed.  
“You did what?!”  
“Please, Lagertha, listen to me! Let me explain!”  
“I don’t want to listen to you!” She shouted throwing everything her hands could reach. “I will strangle you with your own guts!”  
“Calm down! I did it because I missed you! C’mon, Lagertha! You had nothing against us sleeping with Athelstan!”  
“Aslaug is not Athelstan! I don’t want her. I. Don’t. Love. Her.”  
“And I don’t love her too!” He cried watching Lagertha putting her clothes on and heading to the door. “Where are you going?!”  
“I’m leaving with the kids.”  
“I don’t want you to go!”  
But she couldn’t hear him.

 

Ecbert and Athelstan were finally back in L.A. for Aethelwulf’s wedding. Ragnar knew this from theseer.com. The website seemed to be very well informed. There was no word of Lagertha though. She and the kids weren’t coming back for three days.  
“How’s our new boss doing?” Torstein said entering Ragnar’s office.  
Ragnar didn’t have to answer. He was looking like a zombie.  
“I think that Lagertha dumped me for good, Torstein…I am losing everyone. My son, Athelstan, my brother, and now her.”  
“Lagertha will be back. She loves you.” Torstein said patting his arm. “And Athelstan? Why don’t you just talk to him?”  
“But how? He is not answering my calls.”  
“I have an idea.” Torstein said and started to look for something inside Haraldson’s desk. “Look!”  
It was a wedding invitation. Addressed for Haraldson’s name and signed by Aethelwulf, Ecbert’s son.  
“I think you should go.” Torstein grinned. “You are the “Kattegat” boss now. And Ecbert surely wants to be on good terms with the head of the most famous fashion magazine.”

 

The wedding ceremony was happening inside a little chapel, while the reception was organized by Ecbert. Ragnar wore his best suit. Leif drove him to the church.  
The groom and the guests were already here, along with the bunch of journalist, however there was no sign of Athelstan and Ecbert. Lothbrok wasn’t even sure his friend will come. He was finishing smoking, when he heard a noise. The journous gone crazy and started to click photos. The white limo arrived and Ragnar thought that the bride finally came.  
To his surprise it wasn’t Judith who stepped out of the car.  
Ecbert and Athelstan wore matching suits. They both stuck a blue flower inside their buttonholes. The proud looking fashion designer put his arm around Athelstan and waved at the reporters, letting them take pictures.  
So it’s true, then, Ragnar felt a pang inside his chest, they are together. Athelstan didn’t look happy though. He seemed stressed and his smile didn’t reach his eyes. They were big, and blue as ever. And were asking for help, Ragnar realized, when his friend finally spotted him in the crowd.  
Ragnar spend the whole wedding ceremony looking at Ecbert and Athelstan's backs. They were sitting few rows ahead. The older man was keeping Athelstan close all the time, his hand never leaving the model’s neck or his shoulder. He was whispering something into Athelstan’s ear from time to time. The young man was tensed and didn’t even look at his lover. However, when Judith and Aethelwulf were taking their vows, and everybody, including Ecbert, was busy observing them, Athelstan turned his head and glanced at Ragnar. He is scared, Ragnar thought, feeling the strong urge to punch Ecbert’s face and steal Athelstan away. When the ceremony was over he tried to get to them, but Ecbert left the chapel quickly, dragging Athelstan along.  
Leif was waiting for Ragnar inside the car.  
“Did you talk to him? “ he asked.  
“I didn’t have a chance. That old bastard is guarding him all the time.”

Ragnar never had been to Ecbert’s residence before. It seemed very big, even from the distance. Ecbert’s bodyguards were checking the guests outside the gate. Ragnar handed his invitation to one of them.  
“Your identity card, sir.”  
He hoped they would be too lazy to check.  
“You’re not Earl Haraldson, sir.”  
Ragnar sighed.  
“I agree. But I am the editor in chef of “Kattegat” magazine now and Haraldson is in jail. You must let me in.”  
The bodyguard called someone.  
“You can go, sir.“ he said, after a while.

The wedding reception was taking place in the gardens. At the centre, the huge white tent was arranged and decorated with blue flowers. The waiters were serving champagne when Ragnar spotted Athelstan sitting by the table. Of course, Ecbert was accompanying him. Ragnar was observing them for a while. Ecbert was feeding Athelstan with his hand and licked his fingers when the young man had finally managed to take the snack from his palm. Ecbert is fucking crazy, Ragnar realized watching the scene.  
“Mr Ragnar Lothbrok? “ The staff member approached him.  
“Yes?”  
“Please, take a seat.”  
Ragnar was taken to the opposite side of the tent.  
“Fuck.” He said to himself.  
He took a napkin, wrote something on it and called a waiter. He shoved the napkin into the man’s hand, along with $100 bill.  
“Take this message to Athelstan. But do it secretly, understood?”  
The man nodded. Ragnar hoped that his plan works.

“So Ecbert, when is your wedding?” Aelle asked when the waiters started to serve the dinner.  
Judith’s father had already drowned few cups of wine. Ecbert’s face was calm.  
“I don’t know what are you talking about.”  
Aelle snorted. Judith regarded him with a warning look.  
“Everyone sees that you are madly in love with your little Priest. You act like a fucking teenager. You should propose to him.”  
Athelstan froze, but Ecbert just laughed.  
“I don’t need to ask for his hand, Aelle. Athelstan already has given me much more, isn’t it, my dear?” He said squeezing Athelstan’s crotch under the table. Athelstan felt like vomiting.  
The waiter put a plate before him. Athelstan stared at the food.  
“Aren’t you eating?” Ecbert asked pointing with his fork at him. “Or maybe you want me to feed you, my love?”  
“I’m not hungry.” Athelstan reached for the napkin. He had to do something with his trembling hands.  
“Fine.” Ecbert said. “We will talk later.”  
Athelstan knew what “talking” means. He swallowed hard, focusing on the napkin, when he noticed some text is scribbled on it. He made himself sure that Ecbert’s not watching and read it.  
“Meet me in the toilet at six. R.“  
Athelstan glanced at his watch. It was five past six. Shit. He stuffed the napkin in his pocket and got up.  
“Where are you going, Athelstan?” Ecbert spoke not looking at him.  
“I am not feeling well.”  
“He must be pregnant!” Aethelwulf shouted from his seat and laughed along with Aelle. Both men knocked their wine cups.  
Ecbert didn’t want to cause a scene in front of everyone. He grabbed Athelstan’s arm and whispered to him.  
“Be quick.”  
Athelstan ran into the building. He reached the guests toilets. Ragnar was not there. He was late. God, no, he thought. He sat on the floor and felt like crying. After a while he got up and quickly left the bathroom, hearing Kwentrith pleasuring someone inside one of the cabins. I am lost, he thought resigned, walking down the stairs and keeping his head down.  
“Athelstan!”  
He sighed and gripped the railing.  
"Ragnar! It's really you!"  
Ragnar took one step and covered Athelstan’s hand with his. His face was worn out and worried.  
“I want you to come back.”  
Athelstan wanted to run away with him. He wanted Ragnar to kiss him, and to hold him, and to love him. Even here on the stairs.  
“I can’t go with you, Ragnar. I would love to, but I can’t.”  
“Why? Who’s stopping you?”  
Ragnar came closer. His touch was warm on Athelstan’s skin.  
“Tell me, Athelstan. Has…Ecbert done something to you?”  
Athelstan shook his head, but his eyes seemed to scream, yes, Ecbert is treating me like his pet, like his toy, like his whore…  
“Why are you afraid, Athelstan?” Ragnar kept asking. He cupped Athelstan’s cheek, and it felt so good, so right…Athelstan couldn’t hold back his feelings any longer.  
“Ecbert…he blackmails me.” He confessed finally. “He put cameras all around the house he gave me….And he…He…Recorded me pleasuring myself. He threatened that he will send the video to theseer.com, if I…if I…”  
“If you… What?”  
“If I don’t let him fuck me, Ragnar. He…He uses my body any way possible. He watches me all the time. I feel…I feel raped. I don’t know what to do!”  
Ragnar put his arms around Athelstan and kissed his forehead gently.  
“I am taking you home.”

Both Ragnar and Athelstan stayed awake all night and kept refreshing theseer.com. Athelstan was so nervous that he even asked Ragnar for the cigarette. He coughed but smoked it anyway.  
“It’s awful, Ragnar. And it didn’t help me at all.”  
“Relax, Athelstan. “ Ragnar said hitting the refresh button. “It’s not that Ecbert is going to crucify you. I won’t let that happen.”  
“But he is going to leak that sex tape!”  
Ragnar smiled.  
“He won’t dare. Not now.”  
And he refreshed the page again. They did it. They published it.  
_EXCLUSIVE: ECBERT ABUSES HIS MODEL!_  
_Theseer.com has a shocking news for you. Our redaction has just received an e-mail from the person close to King’s Ecbert court. The person, who wants to stay anonymous claims, that Ecbert (age 52) abuses his model and life partner Athelstan (age 23) and confesses than the fashion designer was so obsessed with the young man, that he put cameras around Athelstan’s house and recorded his sexual activities. Our informer states also, that Ecbert blackmailed the model with the leakage of the video and thus forced Athelstan into the relationship with him. It looks like the pictures our reporters took at the Aethelwulf’s (age 26) and Judith (age 22) wedding support the theory._  
Ragnar opened the link to the gallery. Theseer.com performed well. Almost all of the photos presented Ecbert being in an awesome mood, while Athelstan was looking quite the contrary.  
“They are comments already!” Athelstan pointed to the screen. Indeed, 146 people licked the Seer’s hand. Ragnar read few of them. The majority was sympathetic towards Athelstan.  
“It seems that we won the battle.” Ragnar said grinning. Then his phone rang. Unknown number. He decided to pick it up.  
“Where is he?!” Ecbert was furious.  
“Who?”  
“Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about. I know he’s with you! And I want to speak to him!”  
Ragnar asked Athelstan if he’s ready and when he nodded he turned on the speaker.  
“E...Ecbert? “  
“Athelstan, dear. Are you all right? Come back to me, my love.”  
“I won’t come back. I’m sorry.”  
Ecbert was silent for a while.  
“Has Ragnar Lothbrok fucked you tonight? Answer me, Athelstan! You know that you belong to me and no one can touch you. No one but me! And if you don’t come back I will…”  
“You should check theseer.com first.” Ragnar interrupted him winking to Athelstan.  
They heard Ecbert typing.  
“How could you, Athelstan?!” He shouted after a while. “How could you do this to me?”  
“I am sorry, Ecbert. I had no choice.”  
“Listen! You know that you are very dear to me!”  
Athelstan pitied the man, even after all the evil Ecbert did to him.  
“Farewell…Sir.” He said.  
“Athelstan? Athelstan!”  
Ragnar turned off the speaker and lifted the phone to his mouth.  
“You do realize what will happen if you leak the video? You will be finished. Think about it, Ecbert.”  
He switched off the phone smiling towards Athelstan.  
“Thank you… friend.” Athelstan said after a while.

 

Athelstan spent the night at Ragnar’s home. His home. It was good to sleep in his own bed. He woke up late. He was tired. Ecbert didn’t let him rest last month. He shuddered at the memory. He wondered if every relationship hurts. If sex always looks like that. He thought about Ragnar and Lagertha. They always seemed to be so happy. Athelstan thought they were the pair matched in heaven. And yet, even they broke up.  
He turned on his side and glanced at his watch. It was 1 p.m. Time to get up.

He went downstairs, wearing some old sweatpants and the blue hoodie Ragnar gave him. Ecbert made him hate the color, but somehow it didn’t bother him now. To his surprise, Lagertha was there, along with the kids.  
They didn’t see him coming, because Ragnar was busy discussing something with his wife, while Gyda was drawing boats with Floki. Torstein and Bjorn were occupied with some kind of game. They were throwing coins inside the bucket. One of them bowled towards Athelstan. Bjorn was the first one to notice him.  
“Hello Bjorn!” Athelstan said picking up the coin. “Do you remember me?”  
“Of course I remember you!” The boy ran to him. “I wanted to kill you, and then I loved you!”  
“Athelstan!” Gyda was joining his brother. They both were hugging Athelstan so tight that he was almost chocking.  
“You came back!” Lagertha said smiling.  
“I did.“ Athelstan said, after the kids finally let him go. “I came back because you, and Ragnar…All of you are my family.”  
“Drink, Priest!” Torstein tapped Athelstan’s shoulder wearing a big smile on his face and handed him a cup of coffee.  
Only Floki seemed to be not amused.  
“Why did you come back, Priest?” He asked approaching Athelstan. “Nobody wants you here.”

Later that day, Athelstan and the Lothbroks were eating dinner together. The atmosphere between the married couple was still tense. Athelstan was observing the pair. Lagertha sent the kids away for the night. Porrun was taking care of them.  
“You won’t say anything, Ragnar?” The woman spoke finally.  
Ragnar was digging into his plate.  
“What would you like me to say, Lagertha? I already told you that I’m sorry. That it won’t happen again.”  
“Aslaug is pregnant with you, Ragnar!”  
Athelstan lift his head, surprised.  
“I have slept with her only one time! I was weak, I acted like a fucking asshole, I admit it! But what exactly do you expect from me now, Lagertha? Do you want me to divorce you and marry Aslaug? I won’t do that, because I fucking love you! And this will never change! Never!”  
Lagertha turned her head to Athelstan.  
“What would you do in my place?”  
Athelstan reconsidered it for a while. He had no idea who Aslaug was and why Ragnar would want to cheat on someone as gorgeous as his wife. And then he remembered Father Cuthbert and realized that he doesn’t despise him. He remembered Ecbert and realized, that he doesn’t hate him.  
“I would do what Jesus did.” He responded. “I would forgive Ragnar.”  
“Then, you’re still innocent.”  
“I’m not. Not anymore. Not after the things Ecbert did to me. But I feel no hate towards him. And I still believe that someday, someone will love me for real…You already have that gift, Lagertha.” He said, touching her arm. “Ragnar loves you.”  
The woman was moved yet saddened with his words. Ragnar wrinkled his brow.  
“Athelstan…What are you saying…We…we love you!” Lagertha confessed.  
“And you want me here?”  
“Of course, we do!”  
“And if …If I ask you if you still…Want me to…To make out with you two…what would you say?”  
“Athelstan…Does that mean you…You permit us to…” Ragnar felt a sudden lack of words.  
“Yes.” Athelstan said, breathless. “I do.”

Everything after happened so quick. The three of them didn’t even bother with finishing their meal. The couple took Athelstan hand and led him to their bedroom.  
“Are you sure about this?” Lagertha asked him when they were inside.  
“I am sure. I want this. I want both of you.”  
She smiled at the response and kissed his mouth. He tasted as sweet as she remembered. They started really slow, but when Lagertha guided his hand to her breast, Athelstan instinctually deepened their kiss, letting Lagertha’s tongue to explore his mouth more. She ended the kiss with a quiet gasp, biting Athelstan’s lower lip.  
“You are a good student, Athelstan.” She said unzipping his hoodie and kissing his jaw line. “That’s only our second kiss and it feels like heaven already.”  
“You have kissed him before?” Ragnar grinned helping her with undressing Athelstan. “I am jealous!”  
“And you have seen Athelstan’s cock. I think we’re fifty – fifty.”  
When they finally get rid of Ragnar’s old hoodie they both couldn’t help but stare for a while at Athelstan’s naked torso.  
“You’re so gorgeous.” Lagertha said running her fingers through soft, dark hair that covered Athelstan’s chest.  
“No, I am not.” He protested blushing.  
“Yes, you are.” Ragnar disagreed and hold him from behind planting kisses on his smooth back and shoulders. Athelstan felt the warm radiating from Ragnar’s touch on his stomach. He not only desperately wanted Ragnar to keep him like that, he wanted him to lower his hand and slide it under his waistband.  
“I…I would like to…” He stammered.  
“Tell us, Athelstan…”Lagertha encouraged him biting his earlobe gently. “Tell us, what do you want.”  
“I want you to…touch me…there.”  
Ragnar understood. He pulled Athelstan along and laid him down on the bed. He reached for the drawstring.  
“May I?”  
Athelstan nodded and let Ragnar to take his pants and briefs off, freeing his half – erected cock.  
“Oh…Ragnar…Just look at him.” Lagertha said joining them. “He’s perfect.”  
“I know.” Ragnar said and palmed Athelstan’s prick. He started to stroke him slowly, testing Athelstan’s reaction. The young man responded to his touch beautifully, jerking his hips towards Ragnar’s hand.  
“Oh…Oh…Ragnar…I…I…Oh!” He moaned when Ragnar hastened his movements. Ragnar was aroused too, his own cock hardening painfully inside his pants. Athelstan made the most beautiful sound and sight ever. His skin was pale against the red bed sheets, his dark curls were half covering his flushed face. He bent his body, breathing heavily through his parted lips. Lagertha seemed to share her husband’s opinion. She lowered her head and started to lick and kiss Athelstan’s chest. When her mouth reached one of his pink nipples, he made another wonderful noise and thrown his head back. Ragnar couldn’t take this any longer. Within few seconds he stripped himself from his clothes and clasped both their cocks in his hand.  
“I want you to come with me.” He said grazing Athelstan’s exposed neck and caressing their cocks simultaneously. Athelstan cried Ragnar’s name in response and thrust even harder into his palms. He pulled Ragnar close forcing him into the deep kiss and Ragnar was lost.  
They came together, their seed splashing on Ragnar’s hands, Ragnar groaning in his orgasm. Athelstan was breathing hard, his skin covered with sweat.  
“You’re still dressed.” He smiled to Lagertha, when she brushed the strand of curls from his damp forehead. “It’s unfair.”  
“Athelstan is right.” Ragnar said, trying to catch his breath.  
“Who do you think I am?” She said in a teasing tone.  
She got up and ran out of the bedroom.  
“Lagertha!” Athelstan shouted laughing.  
“Where are you going?” Ragnar yelled after her. He grabbed Athelstan’s hand and took him out of the bed.  
“What are you doing?” Athelstan said, giggling.  
“I am going to find Lagertha!”  
“But..now? We are naked, Ragnar.”  
“I don’t fucking care.”  
They both stumbled across Lagertha’s top abandoned on the doorstep. Few steps ahead they noticed her skirt left on the floor. They went downstairs seeing Lagertha’s stockings hung on the railing. Next was her bra dropped near the door leading to the garden. They went outside.  
“I’m here!” Lagertha shouted to them, waving her panties. She was bathing naked in the pool.  
“Are you going to stand there all night, Priest? Get in!”  
She didn’t need to invite him for a second time. The water was rather cool, but the heat radiating from Lagertha’s and Ragnar naked bodies warmed Athelstan up immediately. The woman put her hands around his neck and let him join their lips again, their tongues swirling around each other. When they were done, she buried her nose in the crook of Athelstan’s neck inhaling his scent.  
“Do you know that the first time I saw you two making love was here, in this pool.” Athelstan whispered.  
“Of course we do.” Ragnar said kissing Athelstan’s wet collarbone.  
“And I can repeat it.” Lagertha added biting Athelstan’s ear. “With you. Now.”  
“I will gladly watch this.” Ragnar said.  
‘Fuck you, Ragnar.” Lagertha answered splashing the water in his direction. She left the pool, letting Athelstan admire her nakedness. She is a goddess, Athelstan thought, watching her full breast swaying with every movement and her round, firm buttocks emerging from the water. She had a tattoo on her thigh. He badly wanted to kiss it way up, right to the spot where Lagertha’s fine legs met.  
Lagertha guessed his thoughts. She stretched out her arm to Athelstan inviting him to join her on the blanket. He was out of the pool too, his skin wet and covered with gooseflesh he got not from the cold, but from the sight before him. Lagertha parted her legs, her right hand was reaching her womanhood and her left one was teasing her nipples.  
“Oh…Athelstan…” She said caressing herself. “Come and join me.”  
“What do you want me to do?”  
“Do whatever you like.”  
Athelstan was unsure. He didn’t know a woman’s body very well. His only experience was with Thyri and he remembered nothing. He wasn’t even sure if they did something at all. He could only believe his instincts.  
“Go on, Athelstan.” Ragnar whispered beside him. “Don’t hesitate.”  
The young man kneeled between Lagertha’s thighs and started to kiss her tattooed skin there.  
His kisses were slow as if he wanted to taste her accurately and lick all the water drops she was covered with.  
“Good.” He heard Ragnar saying.  
“Athelstan…” Lagertha moaned heaving her breast. Her nipples were big and hard and Athelstan wanted to taste them too. His mouth left her leg and he pulled himself up brushing Lagertha’s bossom briefly. He palmed her boob and guided it towards his lips. Lagertha tangled her fingers in his wet hair, keeping him in place.  
“Please…Don’t stop…”  
“Jesus, Lagertha…” Athelstan murmured sucking her nipples. “It feels so good…”  
“It does…Oh!”  
Lagertha was thrusting her hips towards Athelstan’s body, her feet hitting his butt. She spread her legs wider. Athelstan could feel her wetness on his stomach. He wanted to touch her. Lagertha cried feeling him lowering his hand, hastening her movements. He buried carefully one finger inside her stroking her with another. His lips were still nibbling on her breasts. Lagertha thrown her head back at Athelstan actions, searching for his cock. His manhood was fully erected when Lagertha brushed the tip with her thumb.  
“Please…Please…I want you inside me!”  
“Of…course.” Athelstan breathed out. “But…Could you …Straddle me…Please.”  
She fulfilled his wish almost immediately. They switched sides. She was mounting him now, his hard prick exposed to her. She didn’t wait long. Athelstan soon felt her tight, warm wetness around him. It felt gorgeous, it felt divine.  
He felt his release coming. Lagertha was reaching her climax too, throwing her hair back.  
They heard Ragnar crying from his side of the blanket. He came watching them.

 

Athelstan opened his eyes. The morning was bright and sunny. Lagertha was sleeping by his side, her arm thrown across his chest, while Ragnar was snoring quietly, his nose buried in Athelstan’s neck. Athelstan felt safe. And satisfied. The memory of the last night made him blush.  
His phone rang. He didn’t want to answer it, but he decided to do it, not wanting to wake up his...lovers. He just hoped it’s not Ecbert.  
“Halo?” He answered quietly.  
“God bless you, Athelstan.”  
“Father Cuthbert? How…How did you get my number?”  
“Doesn’t matter, Athelstan. I just wanted to ask, if everything is all right with you…I’ve heard the news…I know how that…Ecbert treated you. And I…I wanted to apologize…I shouldn’t have acted this way…Our Lord surely was not proud of me…Forgive me, Athelstan.”  
“I did it long time ago.”  
“Thank you, my child…You sound happy.”  
“I am happy.” He said, looking at his painting on the bedroom wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I thank everyone who read, commented, bookmarked and left kudos. That means a lot to me!  
> It took me so long to post that final chapter, because I had some other things to do, but here it is. Finally! This is how I want Athelstan's story to end and I know is very different from what the showrunners are offering us (especially now in season three with all this Judith nonsense). And forgive me the poor smut , this was the first time I wrote that kind of stuff ;)  
> Thank you one more time!!!


End file.
